


Have We Met Before

by CLexa_Ajey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #clexa - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLexa_Ajey/pseuds/CLexa_Ajey
Summary: Lexa Woods is a 21 year old who was abandon by her parents when she was born. She was adopted when she was at the age if 3. Now she is one of the most successful who ever walked the planet.She was ruthless because of all things she had to go through just to be who she is.no one dared to step in her way because they were afraid of her capabilities.Clarke Griffin is a 20 year old who grew up with a wealthy family and lived like a princess. But she still proved everyone that she could build her own kingdom.With her own hard work. she was warm hearted. Everyone couldn't help but love her. Clarke did have secrets no one knew about . Not even her own mother. But her friends had a feeling if knowing what it was.both laidies titled as the top 2 riches and stunning woman of 2050.I wonder what will happen when both desire to be the highest of all.But both work as Buisness partners♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡This is a story where the soulmate finally meet on the first chapter.This story gets crazy as you read deeper into it.





	1. Nerd HQ

**Author's Note:**

> It gets intense as you get deeper into the story.

Clarke's POV [Point Of View]

"Hey. Mom. Sorry I missed your calls earlier. I was just with my business event"

I feel bad for always being too busy with work that I don't have enough time to even see my mother. Even though she say it's perfectly fine. I still feel disappointed of myself. 

"Oh honey it's ok. I was just wondering if your free... Maybe we can go for a dinner or something"  
Mom said.

My afternoon is actually fully booked but after missing 13 phone calls from her. I'll feel bad is I don't give her at lease a dinner.

"Mom. I'll pick you up at-"

Before I even get to finished my car was hit by a loud crash from the back.  
I quickly rushed out to see what just happened. I gave away 10 cars for free and I get mine totalled by some bitch! Like what the hell. 

"Get out the ca- oh my god. Miss! Are you okay?! Miss! Can you hear me?!"

I pulled out the lady who just had a concussion for driving too fast and into my truck. She was about my age. Wore a suit... a bit odd but I can't help the fact that she looks good on it.  
What as I thinking! She just crashed her fucking car into mine. And now she's not moving. 

I checked for a heart beat

"Oh thank god she's not dead!"  
I said out of breath.

I checked her for any damaged.  
She'll be fine. She might just have a black eye and a painful headache since blood is rushing from her forehead....  
Oh my god. Clarke!!!! Why am I not thinking straight!?  
I tired to stop the bleeding with a piece of my shirt that I ripped off. 

"What...happened..?"  
She whispered 

I turned to her car and said  
"Well.... we both need each other insurance"

She gave me a confused look before looking to where I was just look at.  
She finally woke up and jumped on her 2 feet.

I tried to stop her but she turned to me and yelled  
"What the fuck!? I literally just got this car!"

I was kind enough to help her and this is how she decide to thank me.

"Well. You know what, your the one who rammed it into mine!"  
I was trying to understand how can she put the blam on me.

She just stood there. And looked like she was about to pass out again. So I help her up against my car

"Miss... wake up!!! You got to be kidding me!"  
I yelled out throwing my hands in the air. Forgetting I was the only reason she's still standing up. 

She then fell onto the ground. But when I went to pick her up she woke up and pushed me away and yelled

"Don't touch me! We need to fix my car!"

"YOUR CAR? mine had it worst!"  
I yelled back.

She stood up and looked I'm in the eyes with her deep green eyes... or maybe gray with blush-green. All I know if that they are breath taking.

"-ey, hey!!! Stop day dreaming"  
She snapped her fingers at me.  
And I came back down to earth.

"I'm not day dreaming. I'm just thinking!"  
I snapped back.

Ok fine, I was maybe dreaming... a little..probably alot. But her eyes. No words could describe them.

"I'll give you my info and you give me yours so we can fix both cars. Deal?"  
She reached out her hand for me to agree. And so I shook it.

After we traded insurance and phone numbers.  
She smiled and murmured  
" Griffin... "

I was confused so I said  
"What?"

She looked into my eyes again and finally said  
"Griffin... as in Clarke Griffin?"

The way she could look at me and say my name made my knees feel so weak.

"Yes."  
I wondered why she said it.

"Humm."  
She hummed as she began to walk over to her car.

"Whats your name?"  
I hallared

"Alexandr-......Lexa Woods"  
She paused. Before finishing.  
Didn't even bother to turn around....  
Not that I wanted her to to turn around. I mean.... why would I want her to?!... 

I got into my car and pulled out my phone. 

"Oh my god mom! Sorry ,I didn't know you were still there!"  
I quickly said

"Sweetie. What just happened?"  
She said, worry in her voice.

"My truc-.... I'm fine. I'll see you at 8. Bye"  
I hung up before she could say anything else. Knowing my mom would ask too much questions.  
I'll handle that layer tonight.

As Woods detached her ride from mine. I could hear the metal brushing against each other. As annoying as it is. I can't help but see her smiling at me as I looked her my rear view mirror. I wonder if she notice me looking? Or smiling?

"Wait... why is she smiling?"  
I whispered to myself.

She hongked when her jeep pulled up beside me.

"Hey!"  
She yelled, still smiling.

I turned to her and smiled back  
As i rolled down my driver side window  
"May I help you Miss.Woods?"

"Yeah.... Your plate number just fell"  
She said winking at me and drove off.

I got out to check and yup.... It's off.  
I yell  
"You didn't even mind picking it up for me. Miss Gentalwoman but not so gental"

She hongked again.  
Letting me know she heard me.

I turned red and wish I hadn't said it so loud.

[7:59PM]

I rushed to my moms front doors  
As she opened she jokingly said  
"Your late!" 

I defended myself by replying  
" actually no I'm not. It's only 7:59."

She walked out with a smile.  
But then it disappeared when she noticed the back of my car is almost half gone.

"Do i even have to ask?"  
She said. While turning her head to me.

"Well... it wasn't my fault- "  
I defended again.

"That's what you always say when its definitely your fault, Clarke"  
She whispered.

I was confused but then I remembered.

I kinda burnt the kitchen and blamed my bestfriend wells.

I kinda allow raven into my dad's workshop and almost killed everyone in the city with a time bomb we couldn't stop but luckily my dad walked in

I kinda asked bellamy to take me swimming and almost died because of a large snake trying me alive.

I have more list but. I knew my reasoning is always  
*It's not my fault*

I blurted out  
"well. This girl hit me then I got mad but then she passed out so I couldn't help but help her!"

"You couldn't help but help her...?!"  
She laughed with amusement.

"Oh sweetie . Last time I've seen you talk like this was when Finn asked you to prom"  
She laughed and kissed my forehead 

I was gonna ask what she ment but then I just shut up and shook my head.

We went to dinner and talked about my next up coming event.  
My Art Show for young kids is in 2 weeks. And I have a lot to list waiting for me to confirm their request to be part of the contest. 100 kids will have the chance to have their art works  
On display for my New Art Gallery Opening. Plus the other professional artist will be there so I'm sure the 100 kids will be glad to meet them and talk about inspirations.

My mind drifted as I think about the green eyed girl.

I was started my by my phone ringing extra loud!

It says  
No caller ID.

But I answered anyways  
"Hello, this is Griffin"

The person on the other side of the line. Laughed and said....

"Hey it's- "

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Find out who called  
Clarke next chapter

♡Have We Met Before?♡  
♡Chapter 1♡  
♡NERD HQ♡  
♡Clarke's POV♡  
♡work count : 1313♡


	2. Hello, This is Clarke Griffin

Clarke's POV

"Hey it's Octavia. I changed my phone number"  
She said.

Does it make me a terrible friend to be disappointed? Because i kinda wished it was lexa who dialed my number? 

"Heyyyyy! What's up?"  
I said. Pretending to be extra happy.

And hopefully she doesn't notice anything odd in my voice.

"You don't seem really happy about me calling, are you okay?"  
She said, 

Of course she would know.  
What was I thinking!?  
I mean come on its Octavia Blake.  
She's the most well known News Reporter and she works for me in one of my building. She's my magazine Organiser. She'll know things before it even happen. Sometimes I wonder how she does it. But some people are just naturally gifted.

"Of course im happy. It's jus-"  
I said but then Octavia decide to interrupt me

"Oh my god, clarke!"  
She yelled

I asked  
"Oh my god, whattt?!"

She then whispered   
"We're you expecting a call from someone else?! Holy crap! You gave your number to someone?! Is he cute?!"

I could feel my blood running through my vains. I finally said  
"Why does it have to be >HE< and why are you whispering?"

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly and blurted out  
"So you did gave your number. And I'm assuming it's a SHE. And she's cute. I'm whispering because I'm in the middle of a conference. Just watching ideas get thrown at me. But I don't bother listening because mine's are better.?!  
And our high up visitor is here."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of miss.Green-Eyes  
I said  
"She was descent."

Octavia obviously couldn't help but laugh from the other side of the phone. She cautiously asked   
"Soooo... how did you and Cutie met?  
Wait wait don't tell me!"

"I wasn't gonna"  
Sarcastically said.

She replied  
"You were gonna tell me. But did you guys just saw each other and knew it was love?"

My eyes went wide open when she said the 4 letter word.  
"LOVE? And no. More like she crashed her car into mine and got angry at me for parking my truck correctly"

"Wow...how romantic, clarke  
Also...please Don't assign me to listen to another conference... Their killing me."  
She said sounding disappointed.

I laughed as I got out of my car from a long day.  
As I open the doors to my house,  
Octavia was in the middle of asking a question I've been avoiding since i rejected Bellamy.

She said  
"Soo... are you ready for a relationship?"

I quickly said   
"Bye bye, gotta go. See you soon"  
I hung up the phone so she doesn't have the chance to even say a word.

I lay on my bed looking at the paper lexa told me to call for her car. And all of the sudden my phone rings again.

I didn't answer because I had A feeling it was Octavia.  
Begging for answers to her questions.

It rang again. For the 4th time.  
When I finally answered,  
I said

"No, Octavia, she's the coused of my car being totalled, and you ask me if I want her to be my girlfriend. Like you said. >how romantic< besides she seems the type to not care about those things. And let me point out she was A bit rude"  
I said as I ran out if breath.

"Hello? Octavia! Are you gonna say anything or what? I have shit to do?"  
I asked, why is she being so silent now.

"Goodevning to you too Miss.Griffin"  
The lady on the phone said after clearing her throat.

I sat up and swallowed really hard.  
Holy crap....please tell me it's not who I think it is.... please for fucks sakes. this can't happen right now!

"Who is this?"  
I questioned sounding a bit annoyed.

"Its me. Lexa. I apologize for destroying your truck. Also for how I reacted earlier. As you quoted   
>I was a bit rude <"  
She said. I could some how hear her smiling from the other side... if that makes sense.

"Its fine. Sorry I thought you were my friend Octavia"  
I said. Once again sounding annoyed but in reality I'm just nervous.

"Yeah, alot of thing I could point out about what you just said. But I'm not gonna because I can tell your turning red right now. So instead, why don't we tall about the cars?"  
She said. Very accurate. But I wonder how she knows I'm blushing.

"And waht makes you think I'm turning red? Miss.Woods?!"  
I asked.

She laughed and replied   
"Well. Now I'm positive because out of all the things I've said. You only forced on how I mentioned you blushing. You kinda just made it obvious Miss.Griffin"

Oh she did not just start this Name Shit! 

I changed the subject   
"Imma call your insurance as soon I hang up. Miss.Woods"

She laughed with amusement   
"Well. Miss.Griffin I already called your. I called to let you know."

She heard everything I said about her.  
I wish she doesn't take it personal.  
I stopped to think and just said  
"Ok thanks.... I'll call the number and text you to let you know I did it"

"Ok"  
Was all she said before hanging up.

The sound of her voice just became my favorite music.  
And how she calls me Miss.Griffin makes my head go all crazy.  
Its something about this girl that makes me wonder.

I finished calling her insurances and fixed her car problem.  
I shot her a text   
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Me : hey Miss.Forest your car will not be a problem any more. It's Clarke btw..  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : it's WOODS! Not Forest!  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Me : trust me I know. Your the one who pulled the Name Game  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : ahaha. Your funny. I like you.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Me : wow. Miss.-i-Hate-Everyone-Who-Breath likes someone?!  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : Not Everyone...Not You  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Me : I like everyone... But I like you more.   
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : I gotta go I'm in the middle of a conference. Thank you for going through our deal. Miss. I-Like-Everyone-But-i-Like-Lexa-More.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Me : goodnight Miss. Rude-But-Actually-A-Big-Softie  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : I am not a softie!  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Me : to the world your a ruthless bitch.  
But to me your just a big Teady Bear   
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : language! goodnight Clarke.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
It it just me or she is able to send me butterflies even through texting?! 

I wonder when I'll be able to see her again.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Next chapter is gonna be   
Lexas POV.

Will they see each other again?  
Of course they will.  
Find out how!  
-Ajey

♡Have We Met Before?♡  
♡Chapter 2♡  
♡HELLO, THIS IS CKARKE GRIFFIN♡  
♡Clarke's POV♡  
♡work count : 1098♡


	3. Back To work

Lexa's POV

During the conference I noticed I wasn't the only one on my phone.  
I was allowed to but I saw a dark haired with brown eyes look up at me when I cleared my throat and spoke up to my microphone  
"All phones away. Enough with the non-sense magazine ideas."

I got up and walked to the large screen and began to speaking again.  
This time louder since I had no mic.

"Miss.Blake... would you mind focusing on our responsibilities here instead of smiling at your phone like a kid in a candy store."

She fixed her posture and nod her head. Letting me know she got what I was saying.

"I expect everyone to have at least 5 ideas on what the next magazine cover will be. And 5 more idea on who should be on it! I haven't met with Miss.Blake's boss yet. But I can tell she's a great one because miss.Blake here is doing a great job at handling her crew! Mine on the other hand need to straighten up and get their shit together. I will be leaving early tonight. Personal reasons. Best behaviours from both teams. And I am putting Octavia Blake in charge while im gone. We Meet back here tomorrow at 8am. Don't be late!"  
I said with confidence.

"Thank you. Miss.Woods"  
Said Octavia. Nervous but I gave her a  
Small smile.

"Report to me on how the rest of the evening goes. I want names of who dare to disrespect you or do whatever to make you feel uncomfortable. And contact your Miss.CG. Ask her if she would like to stop by for the morning conference."  
I said before walking to the doors.

"I'll call her right away Miss.Woods"  
She hallared

I turned to see her smile.  
"I'll be glad to meet her for the first time while your there. Because i have to say.... Your the best reporter and Magazine Organizer as they say you are."

When I finally got home.  
I stared at my phone for the longest.  
But it was only if fact 5 minutes.  
I went to the kitchen and picked up an apple. I ate it as I flipped through the latest C.G. Magzine Co.  
I stopped on page 13.  
I saw Blondie had lighter highlights. She smiled as she played with her nails. Her hair was slightly curled and put to one side. It rested on her shoulder. She wore a black leather jacket. With black shirt under it. I felt my lungs run out of air after noticing how her smile looked so beautiful. She was so stunning. And it was the girl i crashed into. 

The title of the article was  
Griffin What Are you Up To Now?

I read it.  
Turns out Miss.Pretty-Face is an artist and opening her new CG-Art-Gallery.  
In about 2 weeks.

Should I go?  
I wanna see her again.  
I got lost in her ocean blue eyes.  
I never thought I'd be happy by getting lost. But I am.

"Ok fine. I'll go"  
Whispering to myself as I go and heat up any left over from last night.

Ok... the plan is.....  
Look for her and run into her like the movies and fall in love.

"No lexa. No.... love is weakness.... remind yourself!  
I talk to myself when I'm nervous.

"Ok. I got this.... practice on what to say and relax... lexa.. focus!"

"Oh, hey Clarke.. what are you doing here?"  
No. Of course she's here. It's her company!

"Hey, it's me. Lexa"  
Noo.... She already know me.  
How could she forget....  
I ruined her car.

Run into her and drip my things And be like...  
"Oh I'm so sorry *go down and grab my stuff the look up to see clarke and smile* hey Clarke"  
Nope! Too girly. She'll knows what's up.

"Oh, babe...over here" wave her to my direction.....  
No no no....shes not even a friend yet.

I sat down and stuffed my mouth with Alfredo from last night. And placed both Elbow on my dinning table. And my hand holding up my face my jaw.

 

"This is helpless... I just wanna see her again....how hard can that be! We live in the same city. Her Gallery is literally across the street from my Flower Shop!"

I sat in silence for 5 more minutes until I pulled out my phone and texted Octavia.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : as you know the conference starts At 8am Tomorrow. I want you to come in early so we can talk about your boss. I wanna know how she is before we actually meet.i don't need any unwanted situations happen.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Octavia Blake : what time would you like me to be there?  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : I'll be there at 6am. So when ever between 6:00-7:30.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Octavia Blake: ok. I'll be there. Also... what exactly do you wanna know?  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : just gonna ask questions. And things I should avoid with Miss.CG... like her Fathers Death... i saw it on the news.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Octavia Blake: oh ok. I thought you meant personal questions like her Relationship Status or Sexuality.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa : I don't think I'll be asking those because I haven't even meet her yet.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Octavia Blake : ok. Goodnight Miss.Woods.... I'll see you early tomorrow.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

I got up to place my empty plate in the dishwasher and started it.  
I then walked tierdly to my bedroom. I lay there thinking until I didn't even realized I had fallen asleep.

The room felt cold. It looked familiar.  
I walked to the door and heard a guy yelling. I can hear two girls crying. One was about 25 years old. And the other was about 7 years old.  
I slowly opened my door and peaked out. My eyes widen and felt my tears creeping up. I yelled  
"Dad?... what are you doing?!"  
He had hark curly hair. Muscle type of guy. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans. Bottle of beer in his left hand. And his right hand surrounded a 45 caliber gun. I looked down at my mother who had tears that made her mascara drip down her worried face. Her hair up on a messy bun. Her green eyes looked right through me when I questioned my dad. And my Luna was my older sister. She was on shock while in my mothers arms. She was crying. Her curly hair covered the side of her face. I tried going to them but my dad pointed the gun at and said  
"Alexandria . Back in your room Now!" Me being the younger child didn't help either. I was pushed around like I was no one. He was so drunk he couldn't even hold the gun correctly. I grabbed it and pointed it to him and yelled  
"Get out of this house!"  
He laughed and walked over to my mother and grabbed her my hair.  
I yelled  
"Leave her alone! Leave us alone!!"  
He looked at me and said  
"Aweee. Sweetie. If you want your mommy. Your gonna have to give me back my gun or I kill your mommy!"  
His voice were cold. I wanted to run, hide far from here. But I said  
"No. Let go of her or I'll shoot!"  
He laughed again. It irritated me.  
He walked closer while pulling on my mother's hair tighter. I took a step back and whisper  
"I really don't wanna hurt you. Dad. But you have to stop treating us like we're not your family"  
I felt the burning tears rush down like walterfalls. He took out his knife and placed it up against my mother throat.  
I heard my mother whisper  
"Don't be afraid" as she sheds another tear. I backed away 2 steps and said  
"You. got 3 seconds before a bullet hits you. You coward!" I screamed at my father.  
I counted  
"1....2.......what the he'll dad. Please!"  
He made my mothers neck bleed a little to show me he didn't care.  
All of the sudden I hear a gunshot and my father's left shoulder. I took my mom into my arms as my dad checked his arm.  
I took Luna and ran for the door. We made it out. I looked back to see my mom kneeling by the door  
I was confused on why she stopped. I yelled to her to come on. But when i ran to pick her up. I saw the knife dug deep in the back of her head. She smiled and said.  
"Ai Gonple Ste Odon"  
It meant [My Fight Is Over]  
held her tight. At the corner of my eyes I saw a monster. I saw a demon. I no longer saw a father. I held the gun to his face and within seconds he body fell right next to my mothers.  
I heard Luna yelled  
"Lexa, come on we have to go!"

I sat up and let out a scream. I blinked my eyes that was tearing up. I realised it was just a dream. It was just a nightmare again. I took a deep breath and allow it to exhale slowly.  
I turned to check my alarm clock for the time and it say 3am. 

I've been having the same dream ever since mom died and I killed the monster that ruined his own family.  
You'd think I'd get use to it but it only get easier droning learning. I learned that I wake up 3am every time and that I'm never able to go back to sleep. Well I get to but I take pills. Luna says it's unhealthy but it's also unhealthy to not get enough sleep.... like all the time...

Jumped in the shower and got ready.  
I left my apartment around 5:30am.went to my favorite coffee place called Cafe Project and head to C.G. Building. Surprisingly with all this traffic I still made it just as the time hit 6. 

I sat in the confrence room as I watch the little cars drive by. And people seem to be the size of tiny dots. That's how high this building is. At the other side of the city is a Hotel that I own. And I can see it from here. Maybe because it's the same size as the one I'm in. But all I could think about was the Blonde. I don't know why because we met in such a awkward way. 

But when her Glossy Blue eyes met mine. It was as if I was mad about the situation and all of then sudden I forgotten how to speak. Or think... for God's sake I stood there not knowing what to say. 

The door behind me opened and I said  
"Miss.Blake I didn't expect you to come this early. I mean it's only 6:10.

I turned and to find someone I had not expected to see here...

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Hhammmmmm.....  
I wonder who LEXA come face to face with before her day even begin  



	4. Your Here

Lexa's POV

I turned and within seconds our eyes met again.

She looked as surprised as I was.

I broke the moment by asking  
"What are you doing?"

And her smile lit up the room that had all the lights off.  
she sarcastically replied as she walked over to the chair across from me.  
"Miss. Let-Me-Ask-Whats-The-Owner-Doing-Here"

I couldn't help but smile at her.  
I was about to say something back when Octavia came running from the long hallway and barge into the room.  
Out if breath.

And she quickly puts her stuff down and grabs Miss.CG's water bottle and drank it all down.

When she finally finished....  
Her eyes went wide open and looked between me and the blonde.

Octavia then asked.  
"You 2 know each other?!"  
Her voice was still stopped by her heavy breathing.

I was gonna tell Octavia how but of course Miss.PrettyFace just has to prove she's the boss. 

She spoke wothout looking at me, smirked and began saying.  
"Lexa and i---"

She paused . And I could tell she was observing me from the corner of her eye.

She smiled and continued saying  
"I mean Miss.Woods and I met yesterday."

Octavia raised her eyebrows. Quickly glared at me and said...  
"Wait, wait wait..."

She put both hands up in the air. As she shook her head.

"Miss.Woods... you left me in charge last night. To go meet up with clarke?! And you said you were leaving because of Personal reasons!"  
Octavia said as her eyes went back and forth between me and clarke.

Clarke looked at me and I stood up to explain but Miss.PrettyFace again interrupted me.

"Octavia. No. We didn't met after the Conference. We Met Before actually.  
One of the reasons i couldn't make it at all was because Miss.I-Gotta-Leave-Early-Because-Of-Personal-Reasons smashed her jeep into my beautiful truck"  
Clarke said with her arms crossed.

"Acidents happen Miss.Let-Me-Prove-Im-The-Boss. And your truck isn't the most beautiful existing thing in the world"  
As I slowly walked up to clarke.  
She was only about 3 steps away.

"An accident that shouldn't have happen if you were paying attention on the road!"  
She took one step closer.

"An accident that I already payed for. And had to remind you to pay for yours"  
I said as I got a step closer to her.  
She's now only afoot away.

I could feel her warm breath pressing against mine.  
Her perfume mixing with mine.  
And her eyes stood still with mine.

"Ok. Ok. guys.... Can we all just relax and sit down. We are at work"  
Octavia awkwardly take Clarke arm and pulled her to her seat.

I turned around and sat in mine.  
Again. Across from Clarke.  
I kept my eyes contact bold.  
I made sure she knew I wasn't gonna go down easy.

People got there earlier then usal.  
Still having eye contact with Clarke until my Magazine Organizer came up to me with a cup of coffee.

A small smile was created as I took the hot cup. Because i noticed Clarke still look at me.

I wonder if she's staring because I've done something she didn't expect. And now she hates me...

Or maybe she lik-  
Nahh. She can't like me.  
I just talked back to her.  
And we haven't even started the job yet. 

I turned my head and found her on her laptop. Setting up the power point on the board.... moments later questions on the screen poped up

Magazine  
Q1 : who?  
Q2 : when?  
Q3 : why?  
Q4 : message?  
Q5 : main purpose?

"Get the deadliest guys in prison"  
A guy in the back. Who seems to be having a very terrible day.  
His name was Murphy.

"How about that other project we are doing at the hospital for the sick children. Doc?"  
A guy beside Octavia said.  
I believe his name is Lichon.

Doc? Why would he call her Doc?!  
I thought to myself

"Me and You. Sometimes next week. Because we'll need a photohoot if we are gonna be the cover. And the message we'll be sending is that the 2 most powerful women's in the world are Buisness partners. And the main purpose is that we need to make sure people knows we are working together and not against one another... what do you say we do it. Clarke"  
I said as I got off my seat and stood right beside her.

She turned her head to me and half smiled so no one else sees it but me.

"I actually find that idea interesting. So fine. Let's do it. Lexa"  
Clarke said. 

Her eyes made me wish I hadn't left my seat. I hate how my knees is just about to give up on me.

.  
She walked to her chair and sat down.  
"What do you wanna add on the cover. Lexa?"  
She asked 

"Career, build, Confidence, Gender, Partnership, we can do a private interview and answer questions. And of course... both of us on the front"  
I said as I took her laptop and opened up my email. They all seemed shock of how open I was being today. And had the nerve to take Clarke personal laptop.

But Clarke was too busy scaning through every email that was sent on the large board. And she didntbseem to care if I had her laptop wi th out asking.

"Im sending my photographers an email to let them know when the Photoshoot will be. Your call. Clarke."  
I said as I looked up at her.

"How about you and I go out for lunch. And discuss this there. Plus we still haven't had a proper introduction. It would be glad if we smash to that one great truc-.... I mean... italian restaurant just a few blocks from here"  
She said with a smile.

At this point I don't even know if I should be pissed or melt.  
She still brings up the fact I smashed against her truck. Maybe she is really mad about it.

"Alright. I'll Clear my lunch schedule for you. Clarke"  
I said as i returned the smile 

The the room was silent.  
Everyone seemed to have fear in their eyes. Maybe because Clarke and I are partnering up. And that can be hard to handle. Or maybe they just have no clue of what me and Clarke are secretly pointing out.

"Lexa. At 11:50am meet me by my office. Would you rather ride In my limo or?"  
She questioned 

"I actually prefer riding in your Truck. Clarke"  
I said back.

She seem to get pissed even more.  
But why should I care. In pissed off that she keep bring it up. So why not I bring it up too.

"Miss.Woods. And Miss.CG..... thank you for everything today. Is there anything else we have to go through today?"  
Octavia said. She seem to noticed the heat that was building up.

"Lexa. Is there anything else we need to talkbabout other then Personal Shit?"  
Clarke said as the time of her voice seemed to be annoyed.

"No. I think I should go check on my jeep because someone called my insurance late. And now my jeep is still not ready. I should go and check if everything is alright. How about you Clarke. It's there anything else you would like to say?!"  
I said with my eyes still on hers.

"I think we're done here"  
She said. Looking down at her laptop that I handed back.

"Ok. Great. Everyone is dismissed"  
I smiled at how she looked up at me with her mouth dropped open. Couldn't believe I was the one who ended the confence in her building. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"You got to be kidding!"  
She yelled when the door was finally closed after the last person left. Other then her and i.

I looked at her laptop screen and saw my email still opened.  
I knew she would be look through.  
That's why this email I opened itsnt actually my personal email.

"Oh. Wow. Clarke.... you don't even know me yet your already lurking on my emails"  
I said as she turned red and shut the laptop.

"Don't me late for our lunch. Lexa"  
She said before walking toward the door

"Don't worry, Clarke... if one if us would be be late. I think it would be you"  
I turned to the window after saying it.  
So she wouldn't see me holding my smile in.

Moments later I heared the door shut

[11:20am]  
I was already sitting on the chair that was leaning aginest the wall beside Clarke's office door.

She of course didn't know I'm here.  
And she does there to until it's time.  
I waited and waited.

And all of the sudden I heared a voice saying  
"Wake up lex... It's 11:50. We have to go and eat"

I opened up my eyes and saw Clarke kneeling in front of me.  
I jumped and asked  
"Whaaaaa-?"

She let out a little laughed before saying  
"Oh lex. You kinda fell asleep. I walked out of my office about 25 minutes ago. And found you sleeping on that chair. So I carried you in my office so you can lay on my coach. It's better then that chair outside"

"Thanks. And sorry"  
I apologised for sleeping on the job

"Trust me. It's fine. I'd tell everyone that I'm doing something very important and that I can't be disturbed.... And that sounded very dirty....didnt it.....?"  
She blushed and looked away

I couldn't help but smile  
"I wasn't thinking dirty until you mentioned it. But ok...."

Clarke turned back around and began talking again  
"What I'm saying is that if you 

"Wake up lex... It's 11:40. We have to go and eat"

I opened up my eyes and saw Clarke kneeling in front of me.  
I jumped and asked  
"Whaaaaa-?"

She let out a little laughed before saying  
"Oh lex. You kinda fell asleep. I walked out of my office about 15 minutes ago. And found you sleeping on that chair. So I carried you in my office to you can lat on my coach. It's better then that chair outside"

"Thanks. And sorry"  
I apologised for sleep on the job

"Trust me. It's fine. I'd tell everyone that I'm doing something very important and that I can't be disturbed.... And that sounded very dirty....didnt it.....?"  
She blushed and looked away

I couldn't help but smile  
"I wasn't thinking dirty until you mentioned it. But ok...."

Clarke turned back around and began talking again  
"What in saying is that if you fall asleep. It's fine. Everywhere seem to be scared of you. I don't know why they are because you seem approachable to me"

"Be careful with the words that leaves your mouth. Clarke"  
I'm surprised she had the guts to tell me she isn't afraid like everyone else.

"Be careful? Why. Your gonna kill me or something?"  
She said after stepping closer. Like earlier.

"of course not. Clarke"  
I said back. She was closer then I expected her to be.

She put her right knee on the coach that speparated my legs and landed forwards to my ear and whispered   
"Mind explaining to me why I need to be careful? Or do I need to prove to you why it's you that needs to be more careful?"

I felt my face red. Wishing she doesn't see. Please dear gods. Don't let her see!

Clarke knew I couldn't respond.  
And she seem to be having fun teasing me. So she tease me more by....

[To Be Continued]

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Sorry I have to send the chapter here.  
It's time for me to sleep because of school tomorrow.

Give this a ☆ And add it to your library list of course. 

Find out what Clarke does next  
♡Have We Met Before?♡  
♡Chapter 4♡  
♡Your Here♡  
♡Lexa's POV♡  
♡work count : 1993♡

-Ajey


	5. Girls Lunch

Clarke's POV 

After I leaned forward and whispered on lexas ear while my right knee still resting between her legs.

I noticed how the ruthless bitch they always say she was......isnt one at all.  
Frozen in place.  
Her own body wouldn't even allow a muscle to move.

I reached for her left hand with mine. Gosh! Their freezing cold. I could feel it warming up every second that passed. I leaned even farther causing the poor girl to back up deeper into the coach. 

No words just holding the position.  
She is now laying on her back against one side of the couch with a pillow behind her head. Hands at her side gripping the blacket that was now underneath of her slim body.

I on the other hand.  
Had my left leg on the coach the only thing separating her legs.  
And my right leg remained pressed against the tiles floor. For so support so I don't actaully get on her. Even if I wanted too. It'll freak her out.  
After i leaned forward to make her lay down. My knee got closer and closer to her.... yeah know.... my hand was over hers.

I went to her ears and said softly  
"Don't forget to breath. Bab-... I mean lexa"

I pulled away just enough for me to see her green eyes that hides so much but show eveeything to keep me watching to know her more.

But she had them closed.  
She took a deep......maybe extra deep breath and let it out slow and steady.  
She opened them and the first thing she saw was my cleavage. 

Her tanned face went tomato red.  
Her lips that was locked, dropped open. And her eyes went from down there and looked up at my eyes to check if i see her. 

And I made sure i show that   
'Yes. I saw you looking!'

Her red faced became vibrant and even more red.  
She then shut her eyes back and remain breathing once in a while.

I got up in a way she wouldn't notice.  
And sat on my office chair.

Finally! After 3 minutes she opened her eyes and saw I wasn't there.

 

The coach is located in the middle of my big office. Across from my desk. And 2 love seats on each side of it. And in the middle is a long glass table.

In front of my desk is 2 chairs. The same as the one out side she fell asleep on.

My desk was a mess but it's neat.....  
A lot of paper works but stacked up.  
A lot of pens but put in 3 Differnt container to separate them from height.

She sat up and looked around and looking confused 

I sat up and said  
"Finally your awake, it's 12:13pm"  
I smiled

She frowned and tilted her head  
And I just noticed how cute that was.  
She opened her mouth to speak but I quickly blurted out  
"Oh sweetie.... you were dreaming. Now let's go to that lunch you promised to go with me"

I got up and ran to the door.  
Few seconds later she got up.  
I pulled the doors open and let her go first.

"Thanks...."  
She said as she walked pass me with her looking like she was trying to solve a puzzle in her head

Shut the doors and walked beside her  
"Are you ok..?"  
I questioned 

She stopped walking. I turned and she was look at me. Then said  
"Yeah... im fine... I'm just..."

"Just confused?"  
I pointed out

She agreed and looked at the elevator doors as it opened for us to enter.

"You were dreaming and it seems to have frightened you"  
I smiled

"Was is actually a dream?"  
She sarcastically asked 

She stood across from me on the left side of the elevator and I was on its right.

"Your asking me if it was a dream?"  
Oh my god. I can't believe I just answered her question with question.  
My inside is laughing but on the out side I had to pretend to be all serious.

"Nevermind"  
She said under her breath

I stepped closer used my two hands and gripped her upper arm  
"Seriously.. lexa. Are you okay? If it helps. You can tell me what you dreamt about"  
I said. 

Making her think it was only a dream when I knew all along it was not.  
I play dirty yet spotless clean.  
But she doesn't have to know that.

"Umm. No......no I dont... wanna talk about..it"  
She said as she shudder.

I backed away and said  
"Ok then...if you say so"

The whole ride felt longer since we Both didn't say a word after.  
Just starting at the numbers go that drop down as we got closer to ground floor.

When we left the building and walked to where my truck was parked. On the same spot. Beside the soad. In ground the the building where we first met.

She walked to the driver side.  
And so my dumb self said  
"Im driving! I'm not letting you crash my truck... again"

"Relax. Princess. You'd be having a 'nightmare' if i ever drove your truck"  
I smiled 

I walked over to her and she opened my door for me.

I couldn't help but smile back.  
I got in and she shut the heavy door after.

I watched her walk around the front and into my passanger seat.  
Wait....did she just called me princess!?

She sat and buckled her belt in  
"Ready"  
She said. Letting me know she was ready to go

I looked at the road and and back at her  
"Thanks for the door... And really?"

Her smile grew and asked  
"Whaaaat?"

She knew I noticed her finally putting in the seatbelt. When her jeep smashed into my truck.  
She didn't have her belt on. That's why she slammed her head on the stirring wheel harder then she thought.

"Ohh. Now you wear your belt"  
I jokingly pointed out.

She giggled at my what I said.

Lexa was so beautiful. I could see her at the corner of my eyes.  
She's still smiling and looking out the window. She's looking at the clouds under the sky.

"The Sky reminds me of your eyes. Clarke"  
She said as she took her eyes away from them and into mine.

"Oh yeah?"  
I said, sounding suprised. Because i was.

"Yupp. Isn't it beautiful?"  
She was still looking me.

I wonder if she's talking about the sky.  
Or my eyes. Or me.....

And all of the sudden I lost my focuse on the road and all the mattered was what she said

"I guess. But your eyes are better"  
I said

"Explain"  
She sounded confident 

"Well. Yours reminds me of nature. The green trees and a little brown and gray. I thinking breathtaking"  
I said. I might regret saying it

She smiled but I pretended as if I didn't see it.

"Your sweet. Clarke. And I can tell your a bit stubborn. But it's perfect"  
She said as she looked backs the light blue atmosphere.

"Perfect? No. Your perfect. I'm no where near it"  
I said as I pulled into a parking lot if an Italian restaurant. And at the top if the door it says  
'Scarpetta'

"You think I'm perfect. Clarke?"  
She asked with a wider smile.

"Today is our lunch da-.... day"  
I swallowed hard because I almost slipped up.

I began saying again  
"So imma be 100% honest to you ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth. And yes. I think your perfect. Lexa"  
I felt my head getting heavier with every cell of blood that was rushing in my vains. 

We jumped out my truck and walked to the doors.  
She opened it for me.  
Some how making me feel extra special.

She took her hand and cuffed my face and said with kiddy voice  
"Aweee. Clarkey think im perfect. Little did she know. She's the perfect one"

I couldn't hold my laughter in.  
And she laughed after hearing me.

We stoped when the waitress the walked closer and asked how many for a table. 

"Table for 2"  
Lexa smiled

And next thing you know the waitress grabs lexas hand and lead us to an empty booth.

We were taken to our table and sat down. 

"Ladies. May I ask what you'll be drinking today?"  
The girl in a white button up work shirt.  
With a black skirt that was just above the knee. She smiled right at lexa.

"Clarke."  
Lexa said and gestures me to say my beverage first as she picked up her menu

"I'll just have a water"  
I said. As I picked up my menu

"And I'll have hot tea"  
She said.

We both didn't look up at the girl.  
I didn't look up because I didn't wanna have a feeling of wishing to punch her for looking at lexa like a piece of meat in a world of vegetables. I don't know why Lexa didn't look up. but thank the gods.

When the waitress left   
I geared a soft voice.

"Do you know what your getting Clarke?"  
She asked looking up and forming a small smile.

"Yea. I actually just want pizza"  
I answered. 

"I was thinking the same"  
She respond and still smiling.

The girl came back and lexas face dropped back to being serious.

"Are you ready to order?"  
She asked facing lexa 

"Clarke. Is a large Greek pizza. Ok with you?"  
She smiled and kept her eyes on me.

I looked at the waiter and back to Lexa and finally said  
"Yeah. It's perfect."

"Is that all for you guys?"  
I annoyed waiter asked

"Add a strawberry campaign. I think I kinda need it"  
Lexas eyes still locked on me.

"2 bottle of it. And give us 2 glass"  
Lexa said before the girlstarted walking away 

"You think we'll drink 2 bottles today?"  
I asked with wide eyes.

"Oh. No. We still have work the rest of the day...unles of cours w-..... nevermind.... I'll just take a bottle home"  
Lexa said.

I wish should would finish but there's always something holding her back.

I wonder of lexa notice me getting irritated with the waiter for using flirtatious body language.

I swear the 2nd time she came back with our drinks and asked for our orders. Her skirt was shorter by a inch or 2.

"Okay, also I still don't understand why people fear you."  
I broke the moment. And said

She put both Elbows on the table and crossed her hands togther.  
"Well... Because i don't smile for them. And I don't like being liked"  
She said as the smile on her face turned into a hot looking smerk 

"You don't like being liked?!..... hhummm.... well to-."  
I sat up and lean over the table to her ear. The same way back in my office and whispered   
"Too bad.. Because i already like you"

And I sat back down seeing her go pale again. It's cute how she freeze in the same place and can't manage to say a word.

I looked over to my right and found the waiter eye balling me. She was really mad now. Seeing me lean to lexa and lexa lose a smile then give a bigger smile after.

"Well. Clarke Griffin. I dislike alot of people and yet you are doing great"  
She said as she waves her finger in the air.

I smiled at how she made her voice her sound like a wizard.  
She's a bit childish but so serious with everyone else around. 

"Well. Lexa Woods. You can be annoying I can already tell. But you'll always make it to my good side"  
I said. With my eyes focused on here

I don't actually think she'll be annoying and she knows I'm just joking around.

Before words even fly out of her mouth. The waiter quickly said.  
"Here's your pizza. And Champaign"  
Without a smile this time.

"It's depressing when the waiter isn't smiling when the food gets here"  
Lexa said as she looked at the waiter

"awe. Do you want me to smile for you" the waiter said as she twist a piece if her hair ground her finger and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Oh no. No. No. I want you to smile for everyone. It's part of your job. If I was your boss. I would've fired you a before you could even lead us to this table because holding my hand was unnecessary and rude. Did I say you could lay finger on ME?! Am I allowing you to flirt with ME?! I'm not attracted in golddiggers . I prefer someone who stands up to me. And prove that their worthy of my time. clearly I came here with someone who does. I wanna make sure you know I came here to eat and talk to HER!! Give my attention to HER!! And get to know HER!! The only reason I should say a word to YOU is when I order. Or need anytging else. Is that understood?!"  
Lexa said with a cold voice. That sent chills up my spine. 

I can't imagine how the girl felt. I almost feel bad for her but then again she's flirting with someone I want

Before the waitress walked away she said managed to spit out 2 words.  
"Yes, ma'am"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
I have to stop here because I have to think of what's gonna happen after the waitress had left. And also what will happen after Clarke and lexa are finished with lunch.

Find out next chater.  
Thanks for reading. Don't forget to ☆

♡Have We Met Before?♡  
♡Chapter 5♡  
♡Girls Lunch♡  
♡Clarke's POV♡  
♡work count : 2290♡

-Ajey


	6. It's your eyes

Clarke's POV

Well. I'm pretty sure that waitress might wanna fall in a hole and lock herself after lexa disciplined her while those green eyes looked in her soul the entire time.

Lexa turned to me,   
She let out a breath and asked if I was ready to eat.

After what just happened she pretended as if it was a normal thing.  
Maybe it is for her since everyone see her as an emotionless type of person.

It might've took me awhile to answer her question because now she's doing that cute thing she does when she's confused or.... worried.?  
It's when she frowns and tilt her head like a cute puppy.

Is Lexa worried... about me?  
Nahh. Probably not.

"Yea."  
I swallowed and cleared my head 

"Im...im fine.lets eat"  
I said.

She doesn't look so convinced with my fake smile.  
She cut the pizza.  
Grabbed a napkin that was placed closer the the wall side of the table and she use it and handed me my slice of food.

My mind never stops wondering who she really is.  
I heard bad things about her but again here she is opening doors for me. Making sure no one dared to disrespect me. And handing me my own food. I could've gotten it myself but she decided to do it for me anyways. 

It's hard to imagine how all the negative things I've heard about this woman make any sense.   
Maybe back before I met her I believed them. But now that she's sitting in front of me....and She's smiling and eating pizza.  
It missed up the truth and shit.

She doesn't seem to be the type of girl who can eat all this large pizza. Judging by her skinny appearance.   
But I'm not gonna judge.  
She surprised me enough today.

Besides... I'm here to talk and get to know her so.... I should ask questions 

"Hey. Lexa...."  
I said as I placed my half gone pizza on my plate

She looked up and put hers down like i did  
"Yes. Clarke?"

The name!   
The way she say my name is driving me nuts!

"Hhmmm. Do you wanna play a game with me?"  
I asked sounding silly then I thought 

She giggled and covered her right side of her mouth and whispered   
"Of course. What do you wanna play?"  
She said as she riased her eyebrows and suddenly became the cutest thing about her too.

Why am I like this!  
I don't even know the girl yet   
I'm losing my mind.

Ok. Clarke.... keep it together.  
Your doing this   
for your Company.  
For your people.  
For your career.

Who am I kidding.  
I'm here because i wanna take her out but too shy to be straight forward.

Oh my god.... speaking of straight...  
Is she gay!?  
Nahhh.. She's sprobly straighter then a ruler....

Although some some rulers are flexible..... And bendy.... that comes in different colors like the rainbows.

"Let's play Q&A. To get to know each other .....for Buisness"  
I said 

"Of course..."  
She whispered 

It made me a bit lost.  
Then i said   
"We both take turns asking questions. And we both have to answer it with honestly and no lying!"  
I said back.

"Ok.... got it.... you start. Clarke"  
She said back at me

And wow.....  
Just like that my mind went blank.  
I had no idea what to ask. Or say at this point.  
And it was my idea to play....

Oh gosh.  
I gotta be gayest person who ever walked this plant

Clarke think!  
Think faster   
I told myself.

"What's your 3 favorite colors?"  
I randomly asked

"Umm. Aha-ha-haa.... I'd say Black, Red. And of course The color of the sky"  
She responded with. Little laugh 

"Ok. How about you clarek. What your favorite colors?"  
She add

I looked around the room.  
The paintings that was hung up  
The people talking in other area of the place. I even looked   
Out the window.   
And down my fingers.

I'm an artist.  
And I just now realize I can't name my favorite colors.

I looked up at her and a smile found my face.

"My favorite colors are your ey-........."

I looked back down to my fingers and back at her eyes and finished what i was saying  
"Your eyes, Navy blue and white"

Am I seeing things or lexa just blushed at what I said.

Gosh. I didn't know she could become more perfect then she already is.

"Okay. Your turn again"  
She managed to say. But she avoided eye contacts.

"Okk...ummm.. what's the first thing you thought of when you saw me walked into the Conference room?"  
I said hopping she doesn't say anything too rude. I don't wanna feel the pain the waitress is probably feeling still

Her eyes finally looked at mine as she said  
"Well. I was surprised and felt like shit because of our car accident. But I was glad I got to see you again... i was hop-"  
She then stoped and grabbed my cup of water and began drinking it.

"You were hoping....what?"  
I questioned. Actaully wishing shed finish !

"It's nothing.... oh my god!...."  
She said as her eyes went wide open   
Only fear was left in eyes eyes.

Was she thinking about something and almost said without loud?  
Somethungbshe clearly doesn't want me to hear....all of these questions run through my head begging me for answers that only lexa has.

"Oh my god....what?"  
I was confused of what's her said all of the sudden 

"Clarke. I apologize. I'll replace your water. I did't mean to drink it all.... I mean.. drunk it at all. I was...i was just.... do you wanna open the champagne?"  
She shuddered and avoided my eyes again. Heavy breathing.

I stood up   
And heared her say

"No. Clarke. Please don't lev-"

I then sat next to her instead of across from her.

"Lex. I'm not leaving. And you drinking my water is ok. It's not A big deal. At least you said sorry. Octavia never apologised for chugging mine this morning"  
I smiled and palaces my hand on her back to comfort her

She was afraid of the simplest things...  
And again... I wondered why people fear such A sensitive lady.

She smiled and explained  
"Sorry. I got scared... i thought i ruined everything between you an-"

I lost my smile because she never finish whatever she wants to say.  
Theirs always something holding her back!   
And I wanna know what it is.

"I scared you?"  
I jokingly asked to lighten up the mood.... but actually hopping shed tell me why

"To be honest yes. Clarke."  
She says looking more serious 

I placed my hand on top of hers and said softly  
"I'll never understand why people say all those negative bullshit about you. Because.. lexa... Your amazing. Perfect. And beautiful.. And your more powerful then you think you are. So don't worry about the thing"

She bit her bottom lip   
That made me wanna just kiss her.

"Oh clarkey... are you describing yourself?"  
She then whispered back.  
This time it was her closer to my ear.

The warmth of her breath crashing against my neck.  
I swear her lips slowly brushed on my bare flesh 

I turned and looked her in the eyes that I cant help look into the whole day.  
Down to her light pink moist lips that was open by a millimeter.  
And back up to her darker shade of green eyes because my shadow is now covering the sunlight.

The space between us were slowly closing in.

I couldn't help but only see her.  
Everything else disappeared and   
It felt like her and I were out in space.  
Floating closer and closer each passing moments.

I finally then....

[To be continued]

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Find out what Clarke did and how lexa reacted.

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library is you haven't already. 


	7. Wanna get drunk together?

Lexa's POV 

I didn't know what to do.  
But I leant forward.  
Getting closer to clarke.  
I swallowed all my fear down.  
Pushing the memories of my pass.

"Costia. What are you doing?" I asked  
She held a gun in her hand and walked back in forth.   
"Costia. Put the gun down. Please"  
I took a step closer to her.  
"Lexa! Get back. Don't you move!"  
She yelled as raised the gun to my chest.  
"No, we can talk about this"  
I didn't move. I didn't walk forward but I also didnt stepped back.  
"Costia. I beg you. Please explain to me what's going on"  
I asked with my confused mind didn't know what happened to costia.  
Yesterday she was happy about my birthday. I canceled my party just to hang out with her. And last night she was amazing. And now I wake up. With Her wearing a black suit. Usually shed wear a dress. Or shorts. Never a suit with a tie.  
"Lexa. Listen to me very carfuly. Ok?"  
She whispered.  
"Okay. I'm listening. Just please-"  
I whispered back  
"Lexa. Shut up!"  
She yelled again  
My eyes filled with tears that didn't wanna fall.  
"I was assigned to kill you"  
The words fell from her mouth and floated in my ears.   
"Your lying. This isn't happening "  
I said with disbelief of what I just heared.  
"I work for someone who wants you dead. She goes by Ice-Queen"  
Costa held the gun down.  
"What? Your telling me Elsa hired you to kill me. Baby please don't play like this"  
I joked but she knew I was serious.  
"No time for jokes. I have about 2 more minutes before I have to shoot you or else we both die. She implanted a bomb in my right side of the stomach. Within 2 minutes I either kill you or else we die along with everyone on this building"  
She said as she started walking backs and forth aagin.  
"Costia. This isn't a funny joke. Stop. I understand yesterday was my birthday and I didnt let you give me my birthday punches and I finished first last night but... pulling a prank about bombs. You have a real gun pointing in my face. And telling me everyone dies if I don't die isn't at all funny"  
I said while shaking my head.  
"1 minutes left lexa! What Do I do?"  
She asked.  
"I don't know. Costia."  
I felt my heart beating so hard I could hear it.  
"Fuck lexa! What the hell do I do!?"  
She yelled in frustration.  
"I'm sorry costia."  
I said softly. Knowing it might be my last 3o seconds left living.  
"I'm losing time... think!"  
She screamed.  
"Did you ever loved me. Costia?"  
I questioned as she stoped her moment and stood by the window and turned away from me.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
My blood heated up as it rushed faster through my vains.  
10 seconds left she had to either shoot me or everyone dies.  
We stood in silence until a girl in army uniform comes kicking my door down.  
She yelled  
"Lexa! Get behind me. Now!"  
I didn't listened. I stood by my bed and looked at the only girl I've ever loved.  
5 seconds left and she still haven't shoot me.   
The women in an army uniform with a mask. I couldn't identify who she was. Yelled  
"Costia Put the gun down and get on the floor!"  
Costa then turned around pointed the gun at me.  
Finger on the trigger.  
Gripped the handle tighter then she did.  
Not a single tear in her eyes.   
The soul I knew was gone from her. She wasn't the Costa I fell in love with.  
The girl in the mask then shot 4 bullets   
The first one bit costia hand. Causing her to drop her gun. Tue other 3 hit the window behind her. As the lady ran closer to costia.  
All of the sudden costia was kicked from my own apartment bedroom. Thousands of feet above ground.  
Within seconds the impact of the bomb cracked most of the windows on this building and the other skyscrapers near by. I felt my heart broke into pieces. Sheltered. Crushed. I fell on my knees begging for forgiveness for something I had no clue was gonna happen. I blamed myself for someone who died. Someone who could've ended my life. That's when i thought myself that   
"Love Is Weakness"  
I was gonna allow costia to kill me.  
I would died for her.

I opened my eyes and the flash back of costia betraying me disappeared and all i saw was Clarke.

I smiled and cleared my throat.

"Would you drink this champagne with me Clarke?"  
I asked and she smiled back

I was so close on kissing Clarke.  
But I know it might be too early.  
I'll wait u til we know each other more.

I don't wanna fall for someone like costia again.

The explosion of the bomb was all over the news.  
I just hope Clarke didn't see it.  
Well. Of course she knows about it.  
She owns the best magazine company.

Her team knows everything that's going on with the world.  
And a bomb isn't hard to miss.

I poured a glass for her first then mine.

"Lexa. Sorry"  
She said looking down at her fingers again.....

Now I know that Clarke plays with her fingers and looks around the room when shes scared. Confused or doesn't know what to say

"For?"  
I smirked   
Knowing she's blushing because we got so close.... too close to a make out session.

"For.... you know...umm..."  
She was too shy to say it tho.

"Don't be clarke. Tell you the truth I was gonna go for it"  
I say as if I wasn't terrified 

She looked at my eyes and my body begged me to have her.

I can't blame it on the alcohol.  
Because we agent even finished a glass yet. Me wanting clarke was all me. 

"Oh.. really?"  
She asked but it wasn't really a question.

Clarke wasn't done with her class of champagne. But I poured more....  
Letting her know that I wanna finish the bottle with her.... maybe both bottles.

As I poured it and tried saying  
"Oh... I don-"

"Shhhhhhh"  
I said softly.

I added  
"I need a drink. Drinks.  
I was hopping you maybe wanna finish this bottle and take the other one with us. And then go to that one bar called Grounders?"

Her eyes became wide. Exposing more of the blue colors with a shade of gray.  
She let out a cute laugh and finally said  
"Ok. As long as you don't get me too drunk. Because we'll have to drive home"

"We? Home?..... sounds good to me"  
I joked around 

It made her laugh this time it was louder..as her head dropped backwards.

Her laughter is my music to my ear  
Her eyes is the window to her soul  
Her smile is the light to my darkness 

I'm so cheesy.  
But it's the truth.  
She is special.

"I have a feeling I'll have to drive you home Miss.Woods because you already poured yourself 3 glasses of champagne before i get to even finish my first one"  
She said 

She made me realized how much I've drank under the 5 minutes.  
Gosh....lexa!!! What am I doing!?

I stopped daydreaming   
When Clarke picked up my arm and asked   
"Is this real?"

"Yeah. It's a heart rose"  
I smiled as I answered.

"Not shit. Lex."  
She smiled still looking at my arm tattoo. She slowly ran her fingers up and down on it  
And she smiled

A laugh accidentally escaped my throat.  
I love the nickname  
I guess we're even now because I called her Clarkey once in awhile.

 

"Why did you decide to get it?"  
She asked as she looked up at my eyes but still holding my arm.

"I had a dream where it was the end of the world. Zombies were real and I survived"  
I said.

"You.... survived a zombie apocalypse?"  
She asked... 

Does she think I cant fight?!

"Yea. Why you think I'd doe first?  
I asked back

"You don't stand a chance against those zombies. Mostly if the zombies are like that guy named Roan... I think that's his name"  
She said

"Clarkey. Shut up. You've never seen me fight"  
I said sarcastically 

"If zombies can fight like roan. We're all dead. He knocked out 3 guys before the first one even got the chance to fall on the ground"  
She pointed out

"Well. I can fight. And wrestle even sword fight using 2 sowrds at the same time..... If you don't believe me. Come by my place and I'll show you"  
I said.

Oh god... that doesn't dirty.

"You'll show me. Okay. I'm fine with that.... it'll be on the bed right.... I don't wanna get hurt"  
She said in the most flirtatious way.

I swear my i wanna take her home with me and show her at this second.  
But I reminded myself it's too early to that.

"Ok. Bet."  
I only managed to sat 2 words.

And I didn't even noticed we finished the first bottle. 

Maybe that's the reason i felt warm.  
Or maybe it's Clarke being suchs flirt!

I'm not complaining though.  
I find it as a turn on.

We fought over who will pay the bill.  
And of course I won.  
Clarke said she'll pay for our drinks in the Grounders Bar. Since I already payed for our lunch.

Before we walked out I yelled for the waitress.

She said  
"May I help you again.. ladies?"

This time she looked at Clarke and i.  
And I not just me

"I need you to to apologize to my partner here"  
I nod my head to Clarke's direction.  
Making the waitress think me and Clarke are a thing.

"My apologies for my actions earlier ma'am. Forgive me?"  
The girl said 

"Of course"  
Clarke said with a smile back on her face.

If he as clarke.  
I wouldn't have forgiven the girl.  
I would in fact kick her off a tower.

I wrapped my right arm around Clarke's left arm. we walked out the restaurant. And she didn't seem to mind. So I kept it there as we walked over to her truck. I let go so I could get to the car door before she could.  
I opened her door again.  
This time her smiled grew and said said   
"Well. Thank you sweet lex"

I shook my head for her calling me sweet. I'm not used to being called that. But i was fine with it.  
As long as it's Clarke calling me it.

We drove to the bar as Clarke drove I sat against the window staring at her.  
I'm sure she notice me admiring her beauty.

When we pulled up to the Grounders parking lot.

Clarke broke the silence and said   
"I have no idea what'll happen after this but I want you to know that i-"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
I wonder what exactly will happen after they drunk their minds off.  
Find out on the next chapters ahead.

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library if you haven't already done so 


	8. Alcohol in Our system

Lexa's POV 

"I have no idea what'll happen after this but I want you to know that it'll get weird and wish to not regret anything in goodmorning"  
Clarke said she held the handle of the driver side door 

"I open doors for you. Clarke"  
I blurted out  
Then I said  
"And yes. I don't wanna regret anything either"

She smiled and let go of the silver handle.  
And I hopped out.  
I honestly had to jump....  
That's how big her truck is.

I saw her watching me as I walked around the front to open her door.

"Don't give anyone lap dances. Please. I don't wanna pretend to be a mother who is pulling her daughter out the club"  
Clarke said ask she climbed out of her seat.

"Stop worring mom. I don't do lap dances. Well... Not for everyone"  
I said without looking at her As we walked to the main entrance.

"Not for everyone ay? . Better not with another waitress"  
She joked around

"Welcome to the Grounders beautiful ladies "  
A tall. Build like a brick type of guy who opened the door saying with a scary smile in his face. Such a reaper!

I'm not. A fan of men after I grew up knowing how my father turned out.  
I never really looked at them any other then abusive idiots.

"We'll have a booth in the VIP side"  
Clarke said to A women who had her head down. The lights that was pointing in every direction made it hard for me to see who the lady was. 

We went through a crowd of people  
Passing a room that looked like this

 

 

Clarke and I sat in the booth.  
Surprisingly next to each other.

 

Their was less people. Not so crowed.  
Finally I could breath calmly.  
I'm Agoraphobia. I hated placese with too much people.

The room was calm and right in front of our booth private tent was the bar. Perfectly right in front. Less work calling over to the bartender if we needed more drinks.

 

"May I ask your first drink of the night?"  
The lady asked. This time she wore a black baseball cap. Her hair covered both side of the face.

A bit odd if you ask me.  
It's dark in here. With black lights.  
Neon colors.  
And it's in doors and yet she wore a hat. Something felt off.

"We'll have the Spirytus Polish Vodka 192 Proof,  please"  
Answered Clarke surprising me because that's one of the strongest Alcohol.

Now I'm wondering what she's trying to do to me.  
Kill me or be Seductive?!

"I thought you don't wanna get too drunk. Clarke?" questioned leaning back in the white sofa.

"She walked over to the curtains and used her fingers to untie both sides.  
She then turned around to face me and said after she winked   
"Well. We both have our own lino drivers. Unless you wanna go home together. I'm fine with that"

"I can handle it"  
I fired back

"Be careful Miss.Woods"  
She sat next to me

"For what?"  
I said moving my hair on the opposite side of where she sat.

Clarke's glare traced up and down my bare neck and shoulder.

I almost smirked but I caught myself knowing shed focus on my features.

"Maybe it's me who needs to be careful tonight"  
She snapped out of her stare sitting up and fixing her posture.

I wonder what her sexuality is?!  
Nah. She can't be gay. She's probly straight like a spaghetti uncooked nuddle..... 

But spaghetti is only straight until it gets wet though.....

Ok. I gotta really stop with this gay shit. She'll notice.

Our bottle finally came in and Clarke poured us both a shoot.

She said  
"In 3.....1....2...3"

We drank down the bitterness of the alcohol. The taste was stronger then I remeber.

"So tell me Miss.Griffin..... are you seeing anyone?"  
I asked as i place the glass on the white marble table in front of Clarke and I

"Of course im seeing someone"  
Said said and twisted a piece of hair between her index finger and thumb.

I felt the disappointment wanting to throw up the vodka out already.

I couldn't respond back so I just took the bottle I took 5 gualps of it.  
My body temperature got a bit higher.

"Your in front of me. So yeah. Of course im seeing someone. Other then that. No I'm not seeing anyone"  
She said back and clapped her hands.

She could tell I was terrified of what she had joked about   
I smiled and my eyes widen as i realized what she meant.

"Oh... Thank God"  
I let out a long breath.  
As I brushed my fingers through my brown hair that looked jet black in this dark room.

"Did i scare you again. Lex?"  
Clarke asked as she leaned closer to my face.her breath smelled like vodka with but so did mine.

I swallowed down the thought of kissing her again  
And said   
"Yeah. Your funny"

She leand back and grabbed the bottle from me and drank from it.  
I guess we don't need the shot glasses.

"I can get more drinks so we don't have to share. If you wanna have that for yourself"  
I suggested 

"LEXA. Relax you already drank my water. So why not share this too. Besides you make it taste better"  
She said as she took another drink from it and offered me of i wanted A turn 

She is reallyyyyu funny...... really funny but I'm not laughing because she's making my inside melt. 

I grabbed for the bottle and my hand covered hers. She looked at it and looked at me. As i did the same.  
I grabbed the bottle and drank it half of it. We had 3/4 of the alchole gone.

She looked down at her fingers.  
I knew she didn't know what to say again. But she probably notice by now that when I get nervous I have to drink something. It doesn't matter what it is as long as i drink something down.

"Tell me things you wouldn't tell anyone often"  
I told Clarke making ours eyes meet again

She smiled and thought of what to says  
"Well. I'm Bisexual"

I felt my throat go dry.  
All of the sudden I felt thirst creeping up my body.  
Not for liquor.   
Not for water.  
Not for anything.....   
But for someone. And that someone is Clarke.

I gripped the almost emprmty bottle in my hand, she glares at my action and looked down at her fingers again.  
This time only playing with her index and middle finger. 

She knew I was staring at her playfulness  
It was like she was hypnotizing me.  
Leading me in world only her and I were able to enter.

I'm thinking on what to do other that stare.  
My own brain betrayed me.  
It's so hard when her thumb on the right hand rubbed up and down emthen in circle motions on her 2 fingers that makes all girls go crazy. And may I point out it's resting on her lap that is a bit exposed on how her sitting position.  
The dress Clark wore was short enough and it called for my name.

"Clarke.Stop"  
I said softly but forward.  
I placed my hand on top of her soft hands.

"I'm not going anything"  
She said with innocence in her tone but she knew god damn well she's not being innocent as of right now.

"If you don't we might have to go home early"  
I said....  wishing she knows I don't wanna just get drunk and have sex.  
Maybe I do. But she doesn't have to know that....at all.

"What if I want us to go home early?"  
She asked and finishing off the bottle.  
She waved at the bartender for another bottle.

Is she teasing me? Because I'd really take her home right at this second.   
But she's not any other girl.  
I actually have feelings for her.  
And I don't wanna ruin that.

1 bottle of one of the strongest Alcohol is enough to mess with the human mind.

The girl in the cap handed Clarke the bottle but I took it and chugged half.

"Well. I guess you like this kind of vodka then?"  
Clarke played

I got up and grabbed the bartenders cap off of her head.  
Exposing her identity....

I dropped the bottle shattering onto the hard floor. I felt my heart pounding. Needing to escape from my rib cages.

I forces myself to believe that i was just hallucinating. That she wasn't there.  
It's all imaginary. I saw her die.  
It's impossible!

"I know it's not you! I'm just seeing things because i drank too much of this drink. You died I saw you die!"  
I felt my eyes burn with tears in them.  
I ran out the bar.

I heared Clarke yelled   
"Lexa. Wait! Who is she?!"

I ignored Clarke's  question.  
I kept running until i made it to her truck.  
I let my back hit the metal material of the truck and I sled down ended up sitting on the concrete road.

Moments later.  
I found Clarke running out of the double doors as the loud music followed her until the doors closed again. She looked around searching for me.   
She yelled my name 3 times until she notices I was sitting be side her truck.

She ran over to me.  
Surprisingly she didn't trip with those high heals and drunk self.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm here"  
She said softly.  
She bent down and ran her hand on my head and the other held my chin

"I'm sorry. Clarke. I didn't mean to ruin our night"  
I cried. Realising time passed so much faster when I'm with clarke.

"Shhhh. It's ok. It's ok. How about this.... we go to my place. And drink that strawberry Chapman you saved. And drink more wine that I have at home. And eat everything we get our hands on. And if you tell me who that girl is... It might help"  
She said softer the usual.

She helped me get back on my 2 feet.  
This time she opened my door for me and helped me get on her high truck.

We drove to her house just outside the city.....

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Clarke taking sad lexa to her place to drink more and open up.  
You have to read the next chapter to find out who exactly that girl in the bar that caused lexa to break down and run.

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library if you haven't already done so 


	9. Time to go home

Clarke's POV 

My run-away home as I like to call it, its just out side of the city. Separated from all the stress and problems that i have to deal with everyday on my working life.

What can I say.  
Having the life I have isn't as easy as people think. 

"Dad. Will you be there at the art contest. I have a chance to win. And I promised I'll donate the money to that website to help kids rebuilt a school in Thailand"  
I said. Looking up at my dad.  
He put down his favorite pen and started typing on a laptop.  
"Yeah. I'll be there. Sweetie. But right now I'm a bit busy with solving a big problem the world today have been suffering long before you were even born."  
His fingers stopped moving. swung his rolling chair to face me and he leaned in and said   
"Go to sleep clarke. When you wake up tomorrow. You'll be 5 years old. And I'll be here. I promise" he whispered and gave me a hug and forehead kiss before returning to typing again.  
I walked down a long hallway from my dad's office. And looked for my mom.   
I looked in the kitchen,  
The living room, all the bathroom in the house. Even went to the patio. And then the basement, black yard. Front yard. I decided to check in their bedroom. Maybe she went to sleep early. She early does though.  
I walked up the stare way and down another hall way. The main bedroom was at the first door on the left.  
I slowly opened it and walked over to the bed.  
I whistered  
"Mom?...."  
No one answered... So I walked closer and moved the blanket. It was just A pillow under the sheets.  
Mom seems to be working late at the hospital again.  
I made my way to room and lay on the bed looking up at my ceiling.  
My parents made this professional painter paint the space or galaxy for me last year on my birthday.  
I closed my eyes and

Opened it to see my house  
I looked over to my right shoulder and found lexa had fallen asleep from the 30 minutes drive.

Pulling up to A speaker with card swipe as my truck stoped in front of the black with golden gate.

I dug in my truck compartment..being as quite as I can so lexa doesn't wake up.

She looked so peaceful.

I swiped my card and the gate opened as I drove my truck in from of the stares.

 

I jumped out and walked over to Lexa's side.  
I slowly opened the door making sure she doesn't fall over.

I carried her up the stares. In the double doors. And up the stares again to A guess room. i layed her on the bed.

I walked back down to the Landry room and looked for clean blanket for lexa. I then made my way to the kitchen and got myself a cold water bottle. And her one so when she wakes up tomorrow. She might need it.

I made my way back up to the long hallway.   
But i stopped by my room and changed to an over size shirt.

I then walked and Opened the guess room. I spread the blanket so Lexa's body was covered except for her shoulders. It made it look as if she was naked underneath the covers. I took her arms out the blanket and rested them on her side.  
I sat beside the bed and drank my water.

I couldn't help but admire the beauty lexa holds that she doesn't even notice. She's special and she has no clue. 

"Clarke"  
She shifted and whispered my name.

"Yeah, I'm here"  
I answered worried she wasn't feeling well or depressed. Maybe wanna leave and go home.

She did looked surprised and upset about that women back in the bar.

But no... She wasn't all those.  
In fact she smiled when she heard my voice. I think she fell back to sleep though.

I reaching over to the opposite side of the bed and to get a pillow and use it to block lexa, just in case she rolls over. She won't fall. 

I'm always worrying about lexa  falling. I don't even bother to ask myself I I'm fine about falling for lexa. Will she even catch me the way I would catsger her over and over again of u have to.

When I felt two arms wrapped around my waist.  
I turned to see lexa holding on to me.

"Clarke. Would you sleep with me?"  
She asked.

I looked down at her with my mind trying to figure out what she ment

She looked up and opened her eyes as the moonlight shined on them.  
I couldn't which eye to stare at.  
I switched backs and forth to both eyes. And down to her lips that screamed for me to kiss them.

She then shifted pulled me in.  
Out lips collide like two plants crashing against one other. Causing a destruction but so much beauty.

I kissed back as my eyes closed.  
My hand found lexas backs nd my other cupped her sharp jaw.

She got up and pushed me laying on the bed. She didn't bother unbuttoning her white shirt.  
She ripped it in half. Causing the buttons flying on the bed and some I heared falling on the hard tiled floor.

Her body got on top of mine.  
Her right leg between mine.  
Her lips meet with mine.  
Her taste mixed with mine.

She made me wish she was mine!  
She held both of my wrist right above my head. making her way down kissing my neck.

The tension between my legs grew stronger as she slowly got lower down my body. She stopped and she smiled and kept her eyes on mine. And I looked down as she made her fingers trail it's self up my thighs and under the over sized shit.

She kissed me again. And again. I didn't even noticed her hands already cupped my breasts. I isn't realize it until when she stopped kissing and lifted up my shirt. 

She then kissed my stomach and teased with her kisses. She stopped just above my white pantie line.  
I felt her smile against my warmed up flash.

My breathing changed.  
I felt like u was under water.

She gave my legs kisses until she got to my inner tigh when I couldn't hold back a moan ive been holding in.

I'm in my parents house.  
In the guess room with Lexa Woods. How is this even possible!?

I must be dreaming.

She kissed harder on my thighs.  
I swear she's leaving her marks.  
Her right hand found it's way to hold my left. And her right on my stomach again. Swerling in circle motions.

I moaned with even little thing she did. She made her way up to my lips again   
She then pulled my shirt off.

I Switched our position.  
Now I'm on top.

"Lexa. Stop!"  
I said louder then I intended 

Her eyes looked in mine and she looked like a kid who was caught stealing cookies. 

"We're not ready... not..yet."  
I said. I didn't wanna stop but I didn't want her to regret any of this.

If I were to do stuff with her.  
I don't want her to be drunk.

"But clarke.... I just really want you" she said as her hand that was resting on her side is now moving up my thighs and to my side and she wraps her arms around me again.

"I do too. But-"  
I stoped and-

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Gotta end it here.  
Sorrt. Lols it makes it a mastery.

This chapter didn't go as planned.  
I was gonna let Clarke nd lexa drink more but then I was to show Clarke caring for lexa When lexa  isn't doing so well.

But I made sure they have their romance moments here because y'all are dreaming out about it.

Give this a ☆ And add it to your library list of course. 

Find out what Clarke does next  
♡Have We Met Before?♡  
♡Chapter 9♡  
♡Time To Go Home♡  
♡Clarke's POV♡  
♡work count : 1373♡

-Ajey


	10. Well, goodmorning princess

Lexa's POV 

Clarke leaned in and whispered  
"I do to but.... We are both drunk. I'll remember more then you will. I don't even think you'll remember anything at all"  
She said as I fell asleep on how soft her voice was to my ear.

Thats all I remember.

My eyes is still closed but I know it was morning. I smiled knowing I'd wake up to A beautiful most amazing Blondie. My smile grew as I rolled over. 

I felt someone next to me.  
When I opened up my eyes the sunshine blur who it was 

I then picked up my head to look in A Differnt angle. And I realized it was just a pillow. Under the covers with me.

"Clarke..?" I whispered  
At this point I'm about to start freaking out. Ok..... I need to know who's house am I really at at. The bed im sleeping in. The room was huge. Large window on my right. And a mini living room to my left. Furniture in the bedroom. With the tv in front of the bed. About 8 feet away. The screen was big though. So no wonder it's far away.  
I swung my legs to the side

I checked for my phone but it was no where to be found. Now I'm really having a panic attack.

Tio toed to a cracked open door and I realized that lead to A large bathroom with its own shower, bathtub and a pool. With. Good view of the landscape surrounding the house.

I then walked to the other door. Turned the golden handle as quite as I possibly can. It just made a quick high pitch noise then i walked out.

At the end of the hallway is a long window. Their was green all over the place. Trees. Plants outside.  
And on the other end is a staircase. I

made my way down the hallway and down the stairs. The cold floor sent goosebumps on my skin. 

I whispered to myself  
"Find your phone call Anya.  
Find your phone call Clarke"  
I repetdly said it softer and softer. 

Until I found my phone on the table in the living room. I ran to it as fast as I can. Pass the kitchen and pass the dinning room. I picked up my phone and turned it on I forgot to whisper and I continue repeatedly saying  
"Call Anya. Call Clarke. Call Fucking clar-"  
I said a bit too loud.

"Call me for what?"  
A voice behind me asked.  
I turned my body around and found Clarke. I was so relieved to see her.

I thought I've slept with someone I didn't know. Well. I still don't know Clarke. But I'm sure glad to see her 

My panic left my body as I said  
"Well.... Goodmorning.. princess"

She smiled while holding a frying pan in her left hand. Is she left handed?  
Why does it even matter.

"Ahah. I'm not A princess. Lex"  
She responded 

"Well. You got this castle. So to me your a princess"  
I smiled as I said back.

she turned returning to the kitchen. didnt even realized she was there. She must've seen be dart for my phone.

I followed her.  
Sat on a high chair and placed my phone in front of me on a marbled island in the kitchen.

"How drunk do you we got last night?"  
She asked while she's still turned around cooking beacons 

"Well. I have my cloths on and you have yours... so not drunk enough I guess"  
I said. Not thinking on what I just said because I was too focused in checking her out. Her legs exposed.

She got some nice legs and shes too pretty for someone in a morning. Mostly after a hang over.

"Ahahahahah"  
She laughed. Leaving me wondering what was funny.

She placed the beacons on a plate.  
Turned off the stove then walked over to me. Once again... leaning in too close....

Her face was only inches way from mine.  
"That's not your cloths you have on. Lex"  
She say as she looked me in the eyes and down my lips and back in my eyes right before she turned away to go back to cooking again.

She needs to really stop doing that.  
One day I won't be able to hold back my self.

"Well. Thank you for letting me barrow your cloths. Clarke"  
I said 

Clarke sat down and placed 3 plated on the table.

"Is your boyfriend or girlfriend joining us for breakfast?"  
I asked on why we needed 3 plates 

"Lexa. Please. Im pretty sure in single"  
Her sarcastic way of saying thing were cute. 

"why 3?"

"Because one is for me and 2 for you"  
She said as she pointed her index on the plate on the right. And her middle finger in the one in the left.

"I can't eat all of this. I'm on a diet"  
I said because she cooked alot.

"Oh I know.. one plate is for your diet. And one is well.... a normal breakfast. I didn't know if it was your cheat day of the week"  
She smiled and explained why she handed me both plates.

1st plate :  
-Bacons  
-Sunny side up eggs  
-pancakes with the side of all kinds of syrup  
-hash browns  
-cheese cake with whipped cream

2nd plate :  
-almond butter waffles  
-salad with avocado,shrimp and lime  
-bowl of freash fruits that was watermelons, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, mamgos, bananas, apples, cherries, grapes, oranges.

And for my drink she gave me.  
-hot tea  
-coffee with cubed sugar and cream on the side  
-pineapple mango smoothie  
-cold water

"You didn't have to do all of this clarke"  
I said feeling bad because she did all of this work and I can't eat it all.

"Don't worry lex. I wanted to do it"  
She said as she used the whipped cream to make a smiley face on her maple covered pancakes.

I couldn't help but giggle at how the famous Clarke Griffin draws happy faces in her breakfast food

"Whattt?? You've never drew on your pancakes?"  
She asked 

"Actually no. I've never had the chance to"  
I said as my smile dropped with my head

"Well. Here"  
She reached over holding out the whipped cream in front of my me

"Oh no. Clarke. That's not really necessary I dont-"  
I tried saying but she already placed the eyes on it.

"You don't have to eat it. Just draw. You never had the chance too. And now I'm giving you the chance. So take it"  
Clarke waved the bottle at me

I grabbed it from her and stared at my plate... wondering what to draw.

I geared at Clarke seeing her smile and looked back at the pancakes.

I then drew a open smile that made it felt complete.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"  
She asked and and ask you and me and started eating her eggs.

"Uumm. Not really. Wanna tell me?"  
I asked knowing I'll probly regrets it

"I will. With one word..... And thats... kissing"

I looked down  
She wore a large t-shirt. Too big for her.  
One i remember pulling off of her  
But she still looked amazing with or without it.  
And all of these flashbacks of last Night are finally coming back at me.

I turned red and clinch my jaw.  
Hopping she doesn't remember anything. 

"Don't forget to breath again. Lex"  
She joked around.

It didn't help.  
After What happened in her office. The restaurant. The club and the bedroom. Is attacking me all at once.

"Do you have a drink?"  
I blurted out.

"Ahah. Their in front of you lex."  
She laughed as I looked down realizing the drinks where in fact in front of me

"And don't worry their non-alcholic. And that is just water... not another vodka"  
She added 

"Right. Sorry"  
I said before chugging down the clear liquid 

I ate the plate with the same food on hers.m.... plate for today.  
She choked on a piece of fruit she took from my bowl. She saw me eating the unhealthy plate.

"I didn't expect you to eat that one actually"  
She said as she took sip of my coffee.

She doesn't seem to mind sharing food or drinks. I'm not complaining.

"I'm full of surprises. Clarke"  
I said as I reached over her plate and cut myself spice of her pancake with the maple syrup.

Her eyebrows rised up but mouth opened but thing came out. I confirmed to her that I also did't mind sharing food and drinks.

"Spreaking of surprises... Wanna tell me who that woman back at the bar?"  
She said while stuffing her mouth with more fruits.

"She.... umm. Can we talk about this in another time. She's got to be last person is expect to be alive to be honest"  
I said feeling disappointed for not being able to open up to clarke.

"I understand. And it's ok. Because we barely know each other still. But I'll be glad to know more about the Mysterious Lexa Woods"  
She said as she tied her hair up.

I watched her tie it up and I gotta admit she was hot doing everything things.

"So what's the plan today. Clarke"  
I asked before taking a sip of coffee on tge cup she just took a drink of

"Uumm. I- uumm. My plan was to follow your plan"  
She said when She noticed I drank from the same coffee she did and on the same side her lips touched.

Looking in her blue eyes as I secretly flirted by tucking a lose hair behind her ears and staring at her soft pink shade of lips I then said....  
"I was planning you and I-"

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Imma end it here.  
Leave you guys wondering what's  
On lexas agenda.

I feel like it's too early to tell Clarke who exactly was the lady bartender back at the grounders.  
I feel like she needs to know lexa a bit more before lexa could open up to her.

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library if you haven't already done so


	11. Holding Back

Clarke's POV 

"I was planning you and I- umm.....  
Nevermind"  
Lexa said looking out the window.

"Why don't you ever finish what you wanna say?"  
I asked turning her body back facing me again

"We have work Clarke"  
She said.

She's doing that thing again.  
The lip staring.  
I mean I do it too but I wonder if she notice me when I do it.

"We both run the company. You and I are the top 2 richest people in the world. And your worried about work?"  
I said as I walked over to her right side and swung my left arm over her shoulders.

"I guess you have a point. But one of us still have to be there!"  
Lexa said when she turned her head and caught me already looking at her.

I really don't wanna embarrass myself. Mostly to her. But I just can't stop myself from staring. Last year I made her the front cover of the magazine as the   
Most Beautiful Boss Of The Year  
Well. Octavia knew I secretly liked Lexa. But never said anything. And when lexa crashed her jeep into my truck I thought it was a dream, Then my Buisness partner, Our for lunch, Bar. And now she's here with me. I still think it's a dream that feels so real.

"Octavia is there. I'm sure she can handle the job. Beside you did put her in charge if your gone. And I did say she's in charge when I'm gone months ago too"  
I said looking away because I had the feeling if kissing her again.

"Fine. I was thinking we could...."  
She said but still stopping herself once sgain. Why am I still surprised

"Are you gonna finish or I have to finish it off for you?"  
I asked because she didn't wanna say it. I knew what she was gonna say. Or wanted to say. She's just shy!

"Could.. umm. Go hang out"  
She said.   
And she knew that I knew that wasn't the thing she wanted to say. I took my arm off of lexa and made my way to the bedroom. 

"Ok.. Clarke wait!"  
She ran after me hollering 

"Clarke! Stop walking so fast!"  
In the middle of the dark halway with just enough light was coming from the stairway and long window at the opposite end. She grabbed my arm and turned me around

"What lexa?"  
I asked rolling my eyes around my lids

"Your the one who rejected me last night!"  
She said with anger in her tone.

"I didn't reject you. I just didn't want you to regret anything. You were drunk"  
I pointed out.  
I walked into my bedroom and opened my closet

"The only thing I would've regretted was being drunk. Clarke"  
She said with a calmer voice 

I stopped digging in my closet for cloths. Actually I didn't even know why I went there. I was just avoiding Lexa 

"Lexa. Your not getting my poin-"  
I started saying when I turned and found her sitting on my bed with her hand on her lap.

"I got your point really clear. Clarke. Yea I know we were close to having sex! I got that. But it's not something I would've regretted or consider a mistake"  
She said. 

Lexa got up and walked over to my side of the bed and picked up a book I used to read until the main character lost her true love. And no she had to face the world alone.

"I'm gonna take a shower and clear my head"  
I quickly said.  
Speed walking again.  
This time I was headed in the bathroom.

In the bathroom I sat on the tub.  
Wondering what exactly is going through lexas mind. Am I in hers as she's in mine? She doesn't care about anything or anyone yet she seem to care about me. She is ruthless but I got on her soft side. She is very strict on who gets to talk or touch her. But she doesn't seem to mind if I put my arms around her, steal her food, and she stole mine, we shared drinks on accident back at the Italian place. We share our drinks back at the bar, call her nicenames And we shared our coffee this morning. And neither of us were drunk at all. 

I spent about an hour and a half thinking of possibilities that Lexa might like me back. But I also found ways she didnt. And negative thoughts drove me nuts. 

I got out and wore my robe.  
I open the bathroom door the led to my room and found lexa laying on her stomach. Legs crossed in the air. Book in hand and eating a bowl of fruits.

When she saw me opened the bathroom door she was on her way on putting another cherry in her mouth.  She paused and regained herself to continue minding me no attention and ate again.

"I have to get dress so can you maybe lev-"   
I heard myself saying as i turned back around to see she was looking at me.

She opened up the book again and placed it in front of her so she could no longer see me  
"No, I find your bed more relaxing and I'm in a comfortable position. You can get dress. I won't look"  
She said

I was surprised she was so forward about things but sometimes hold herself back.

I was only wearing my bra and panties when I heared her get up. 

"Clarke....do you mind-"  
Walked over to me and said, I forced myself to not turn around but my body turned anyways.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
This chapter is a bit shorter then the others. But it's so random. And wasn't planned out but Clarke finally pointed out that lexa is always stopping mid-sentence

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library if you haven't already done so 


	12. I'm a Fair type

Lexa's POV 

I walked over to clarke and said  
"Clarke... do you mind... moving out of my way. Your standing in front of the bathroom door. I have to take my shower now"

I Smirked at her as she became rosy red. But she then stepped to the side.

I did it on purpose.  
I made her to feel awkward.  
Why??? Because it's funny. And I like seeing her blush.

By the time I finished my shower I went to go get cloths but forgetting I brought none.

I opened Clarke's bathroom door to see if she's there. But Clarke wasn't so I went to the door the lead to the hallway. Walking down wasn't a problem until I turned the corner

Clarke was only wearing shorts and a sports bra. Bending down in a middle of searching for I'm guessing a paper work that was in the bottom drawer.

She heared me choke on air.  
Clarke turned and saw me only on a towel covering me. Now I felt the awkwardness I made her feel.

She smiled and walked closer to me as slow as possible.  
I swear a I released a sweat on my forehead but she couldn't have notice it because I just took a shower.

"I was gonna ask if I can barrow your cloths again. I didn't bring any"  
I asked

"Bedroom is that way. Meaning closet is that way"  
Clarke said as she scanned me from the bottom of my feet to the top my head. Pointing back to the correction I just came from.

She then walked in her bedroom and opened her closet that was bigger then I thought.

"Take anything you want"   
She said 

I walked in and picked up  
A white sleeveless shirt, blue jean shorts. And borrowed clean undies.

I had too!  
I walked out to find Clarke sitting on the bed reading the book i was reading when she took shower.

I feel like like she's doing this on purpose now...  
"Do you mind-" I started to say until she cover her view with the medium size book.

"Don't worry I won't look"  
She whispered enough for me to slightly hear

I was getting dreass. on the undies I borrowed when she walked up to me

"Lexa... do you mind-.... moving out of my way. I wanna grab my swimming wear"  
She said as I turned and apologized 

"I have to barrow your...umm..."  
I stuttered to say when she stuck her head out the closet door and smiled 

"yes....I noticed you wearing them and...I didn't complain..did i?"  
She said before disappearing in the walk in closet again.

"Can you come here for a sec?"  
She shouted 

I walked in with her opening a drawer filled with bikinis. All matching. Colorful and pretty.

"Pick yours"  
She said glaring at me

"I guess we'll go swimming."  
As I picked up mine.

"Black... really?"  
She questioned

"Black is my happy color"  
I answered 

"Actually. Green looks great on you.. everything looks great on you and you look great on nothi-....."  
She said stepping closer. But then she stoped talking, walked pass me and back into the bedroom.

"Hey! Finished what you were saying!" U yelled playfully.

"I was saying 'Norhting'"  
She said think I didn't get what she did there but I got the message.

Following her was a bit harder then i thoight when she's walking fast.  
Or maybe my brain isn't functioning correctly when Clarke is around. 

Clarke picked up towels and chairs for the beach. I'm guessing she's planning on going there. 

"Do you need any help. Clarke?"  
Asked even though I was already gonna Give her a hand.

"Umm. I'm good. But can you grab the tent just inside of that closet?"  
She replayed after taking the last step to the main floor.

I walked over to the closet by the front doors and grabbed a tent that seems to be too heavy for a normal size tent.

I wondered why we needed a tent but It wasn't worth asking and ruining anything she has planned.

We walked out and I spotted 3 cars. All white...  
I smiled and ran over to the biggest one. The one at the end.

 

"Can we take this one? Please Clarkey please?"  
I begged like a child.

"We were already gonna. I knew you had heart eyes for jeep types vehicles. The first time we met you were more mad then I was. And it was you who crashed against me though"  
She said smiling while pulling out her keychains.

Clarke unlocked the doors and opened the trunk.  
Their was luggage and a mini fridge. And 2 coolers   
I looked at Clarke sending her a question not verbally.

"Oh. I'll explain when we get there. Because if i do it now then you'll never go. And imma be all sad and disappointed"  
She explained with a small smile on her face. She then took the tent but I didn't let go. We put the tent in the trunk and hopped in the front seats.

"Wanna tell me where we're headed? Clarke"  
I questioned with having a feeling she want it to be a surprise.

"Its a surprise. Lex  
And relax... I'm not here to kill you"  
She said.  
And i was correct.  
Like always.... kindda...

Clarke began driving as I sat back against the window admiring the beauty Clarke has. She still haven't noticed she is pretty both in and out side.

"That's not funny. Princess....many times iv came face to face with death. because of people wanting me dead"  
I said as I look back on the road.

Clarke looked at me as soon as I looked at the path we turned leaving the road.

"I'm sorry lexa. I didn't know"  
She apologised for something she didn't know. It wasn't her fault 

"Guess who tried killing me in one of the times I came close to death?"  
I said preparing myself to open up to her.

"Your first love...?"  
Her answered caused me to shallow hard. I didnt think she'd guess it right.

Now I just wanna smash my head through the window and scream.  
But of course I just had to look at Clarke in the eyes.

"Actually yes. How did you know?"  
I asked wishing it wasn't all over the news or rumors.

"I didn't. You just told me"  
She took her blue eyes out of the made up path and looked back at me once more. Sending me out of this universe 

"Would you like a sumerry of what happened?"  
Asking for her permission before I start talking about something tragic.

"Of course. I'm here to listen to whatever you need to say. Lex"  
She said placing her hand on my left knee. 

"Ok. Here here go....... her name was Costia. She and I were in love.... in my point of view at least. One night we got drunk while talking about our pass funny memories. And she begged me to go to bed with her. Now I feel like she was supposed to kill me during sex or right after... But she didnt. Because I woke up expecting her to be still in bed sleeping. I rolled over to find her spot empty. I sat up and saw her repeatedly walking back and forth. And wearing a black suit. White button up shirt underneath. And a black tie. Normaly shed wear a dress or tank tops with short. She held a gun in hand. We didn't have much time until she had to make a choice-"

I was saying until Clarke interrupted me by saying  
"Until what? Kill you?!"

"Yeah. It was either kill me or get Everyone including me, herself and everyone on my apartment building... And she made a choice when her timer said 3-5 seconds-"  
I was saying again Clarke interrupted me

"Awe. She spared you your life... right?"  
She said 

"No. Clarke. She was standing by the window thinking of what was right to do. A lady in an army uniform busted into my bedroom at the timer on 1 minute left and tried convincing me to stand behind her and making costia get on the ground. But I didn't and she remained looking out the window. It's like they know each other but at the same time they didnt. 3-5 seconds was when costia turned and pointed the gun at my head and her finger held the trigger tightly. The mysterious girl in the army uniform shot 4 bullets. First one was at costia's hand. Then the 3 other bullets hit the large window in the back....."  
I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"and what happened. Lexa?"  
Clarke asked with fearful voice  
I turned further into he window so she doesn't see my tears wanting to fall.

"The girl with the mask then kicked costia out. Falling from thousands of feet about the surface of earth. Moments later the bomb exploded and cracking all the other glass and walls around the area-"  
I was saying...again.... Clarke interrupted.

Clarke held the stirring wheel tighter then she needs too. Hitting the break too dard, making me lean forward and slamming back onto my seat she asked leaving me curious   
"That was you?"

"What are you talk about, clarke?"  
I questioned 

"Th- the bomb. Tha-that happened in the early morning? That was you?"  
She asked. Letting me know she did hear about it but just now finding out I was the cause of it.

"No. It wasn't me. It was Costia"  
I answered. Holding back tears 

Looking up and finding Clarke eyes glossy like mine. She murmured   
"Its ok to cry lexa. And don't worry I won't judge. I'd probly start crying if I see you cry. So it's ok to let go"

I felt a warm tear finally launched from my eyes. Shut my eyes and felt Clarke's hands grabbed mine. She stopped the car and sat there watching me cry.

I opened my eyes to a ocean view.  
White sand, pom trees, Differnt size waves, the dean color matched her eyes and the trees matched mines. And it was perfect.   
I turned to find are still looking at me with tears rolled down her cheeks. She cried more then I did. And she didn't even know costia. 

"I'm here for you lexa. And I promise I'm not here to kill you. I do promise to make you smile as much as I can. Now that i know what you gone through was heartbreak and also similar to my case"  
She gasped squishing my hand harder.

"Wanna tell me about yours?"  
I asked softly.

"Only if you want too. I could wait. It doesn't have to be now"  
I ran on.

Clarke started talking  
"Its ok. Lexa. It's just fair I tell you mine because you did open up and told me yours.... I know how hard that is for you... And I'm thankful you got to open up to me. So....... Here we go.....  
My first love was named Finn. I thought he was my true love. He did everything to make me smile.... one day I came home And he called my phone saying  
"Come by my place, it's really important. Don't tell no one your coming!" And so I followed his direction... when I got there he-"  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Sorry took me fore ever to publish this chapter. I had to add chapter 14 and make it all fit in the story. I know y'all only read chapter 11. And now 12. But the chapter my cousin and I both wrote together is chapter 14. 

I felt the need to allow lexa to open up a bit. And tell the person she's falling for about her pass love. And such.... And hopping Clarke wouldn't judge her or offend her... luckily Clarke is understanding. Thank for reading 

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library if you haven't already done so 


	13. Diving into her ocean blue eyes

Lexa's POV 

"Come by my place, it's really important. Don't tell no one your coming. I got into trouble and I just really need you right now, please,!" And so I followed his direction... when I got there he held a ring in his hand. Happy to see me but there was something bothering him"  
Clarke said as she looked at the ocean view.

I noticed how frightened she was just by thinking about it. I tightened my grip on her fingers letting Clarke know I was here for her the way she was here for me.

"I asked him if he was gonna propose. And his smile disappeared. At that point I was confused. And I asked him if he was pulling a joke as 4 more guys entered the room. I didn't know them. I couldn't have because they had bandanas covering their faces. Finn asked me to get on the bed but I didn't  follow. He asked me I'd like it the nice way or harsh way and I began to tear up because his tone grew cold. He then yelled 'Clarke! Get on the fucking bed or they'll make you!' I remained where I was standing. That was when 2 guys grabbed me by my arms and dragged me to the king size mattress as I fell on my knees. I screamed and kicked. I looked at Finn and the guy i fell in love with was fadding. He became someone I didn't recognize. It was like he was just a stranger... then my friend.... Then my lover.... And back to stranger.... I didnt know what was going on. That's when i saw a girl in red leather jacket with ripped jeans enter the room and glared right at me. She yelled 'so...your that bitch who's been wanting to fuck with my boyfriend?!' As she got closer to me. Her eyes were dark. Long lashes surrounded them like sowrds protecting a kingdom.   
I yelled at her saying 'i don't know what your talking about! Or what this is all abou-!' When I felt the back of her hand gave a hard kiss on my face.  
'You think I'm stupid?!... im the smartest human being you'll ever meet. If you even have the chance to leave this room alive. Because Finn told me that Miss.Griffin is flirting with him and that you know his dating me and that you didn't care. And that you wanted him to dump me for you!' She said back as her face came closer then last time. She grabbed some kind of device that was advance. I don't think they bought it somewhere. It had RR-IQ on it. she turnt it on. The screen let out a blue colored light as words poped up. It was some type of code. Too long for a password and too complicated. Even Finn seemed confused. As the 4 other drug addicts.  
She told me to lay down. When I didnt the 4 guys strapped my legs and arms on each corners of the bed frame.  
'What are you gonna do?!' I questions as she smiled through the mask.   
'Dont worry Clarke it won't take long'  
She said as she dug the point of a needle injection into my vain. My eyes went blurry and I tried to regain focused but my vision was disappearing.... I felt every pain they put me through. I heared nothing because they had covered my ears. But I knew they were all there. I smell burnt plastic and smoke. And drugs-"  
She we saying when I grabbed Clarke chin and said softly

"did you find out what they did?!"  
I asked furiously 

"Yes.... because when I woke up I had a cut on my lower side of my stomach. But the wound was completely shut... it was like it happened years ago. Like it was fully healed. But I still felt the pain in side. I went to the doctor and for a scan...they said they saw nothing wrong with it. That there was nothing there. And I asked did ask if i missing any internal organs.... they said i was completely fine... I was confused and i called finn.... He wouldn't answer... i went back to his hous-" Clarke was saying 

before I exploded  saying  
"Clarke! The what hell! You went back! Why?!"

"Because i loved him and I didn't believe what just happened. It felt like a dream but I woke up in a the most wanted place in the city. Which my cloths ripped up and torn apart. I called my mom to pick me up and she did. I never told her who was behind it all. Finn told the girl I wanted him to cheat on her.... when it was him who didn't tell me about her in the first place."  
Clarke said with cracks on her voice as she held back tears when 

"Bab-...."  
I began saying as she looked up at me. I cleaned my throat and started talking again  
"I mean clarke.... remember it's ok to cry... that's what you told me and now I'm tell you."

Clarke took a Deep breath, released it. She looked into my eyes and down to my lips and back to my eyes again.  
When her tears finally fell like waterfalls. 

"When I got home after telling my mom what had happened. I said I was kidnapped. I left out the part where Finn was involved.... She imminently contacted my dad. And he came home with me and my mom were sitting in the living room. My dad told me to show them the cut. He took out an injection and I freaked out begging him no. But he explained why it's important for him to see what was inserted in. It could be drugs and i could be dead in few hours or it could be a trastport drugs. They'll take me again and make me go through air ports without being detected. When I passed out again... my dad had the chip that was in me hours. And the look on his face was indescribable... He looked like he was gonna kill someone but at the same time trying to calm himself. I asked what it was but all he said was that I could have died any second and anyone around me."  
Clarke voice was upset. But her breathing is finally normal.

"Its ok Clarke. They made you sleep 2 times. If I were you I wouldn't remember a thing. You still remembered stuff. And that's good."  
I said 

"Can we talk about this later on?"  
Clarke asked 

Clarke doesn't usually hold herself back. Alot of her life has been open to the world. And now she's opening this slowly. I understand her own first love put her life in danger. In a trap. And he showed no sense of care while the others experimented on her.

"Of course. I'm here when ever your ready. I promise"  
I said knowing Clarke was listening.  
Half of that isn't even about her opening her feelings about her pass....  
Half was....well.... us

"The ocean is waiting for us. And this is the closest thing to what you wanted to say and wanted us to do this morning....."  
She said opening her car door and making her way to the trunk.

I followed her and stated   
"Oh really?.... Then we are thinking if completely Differnt things"

She looked at me and got super close again. She like playing this game.  
She then listed how we were thinking about the same ideas.

"This is how we both knew what you wanted to say and why I took you here..... It's hot, well be wearing less cloths, and getting wet, then eat together on top of what we have to call 'white sand'" Clarke said as she took the tent out

"You have a Good point. And what about the tent?"  
I said 

"Well. You reminded me of another reason how we thought alike.... well be sleeping on the same place, same time, next to each to her after everything that happens today when we're both too tired to even move"  
She said noticing I'm blushing.

"Fine, you win."  
I muttered 

I have the fruit as she dragged the tent leaving a trail in the soft sand.  
Following her was easier now since the ground slows her down a bit.

"Is this spot good?!"  
She smiled saying

"Everything is fine as long as im-"  
I was saying when Clarke interuted me...again.... She doesn't like waiting for people to finish.

"With you"  
She said back finishing off my sentence. Our eyes met as we laughed like 2 teenagers drunk in love. 

It's not the I think Clarke and u are in love.... shes only a friend... I guess.  
I thought to myself. Thankfully she couldn't read minds.

"Yes. Lex we are friends.....maybe too good for friends actually.... And how long did it take you to think of that pick up line?"  
She blurted out leaving me clueless of how she knew what u was thinking.

"Yeah...ummm. very long I guess since you had to complete it for me"  
I managed to say.  
Looked at the horizon of the view. Far  away was another island. The water got darker as it got farther. The waves moved with the flow of the cool water. The breeze blew softly through my long hair making it go one direction then the other. The sun hit Clarke's hair making it seems brighter. Her eyes got lighter like mine. And when she smiles my world got even brighter.... maybe I should've brought sunglasses. Maybe then it wouldn't be too obvious I'm checking her out.... I guess we're equal because I notice her totally checking me out.

Whoever I look at her. Shed pretend to be busy. I admire I do the same though. I admit it to myself not to her.  
She doesn't have to know..... unless she already does.

I turned to see if Clarke was alright.  
She was already looking at me again like this morning when her arms were around my shoulders. I looked down and smiled.

I swear she's secretly flirting. But I am too. I wonder if she notice when it's me doing it though. She does it pretty well... she'd get really close to my face.... probably too close to even say   
'We are just friends' type of close. It's like she wants me but wants me to keep coming back for her and making me wait. And my blind self wanna know what's at the end of the dark tunnel. Maybe it's light. Clarke......or It can be dark and a trap...  
My mind is gonna go crazy if I keep thinking about the negatives.

"Perhaps you actually like being looked at?"  
Clarke said when she saw me walking over to her

"Actually I stay away from the world. Like social media. I like my life private but also sometimes with the right person....open"  
Saying that made me feel like she knows I have a thing for her.

"Oh yeah?.... who might that right person be?"  
She joked

"I think you already know the answer to your own question Griffin"  
I responded back

"Oh no...not The last name.... call me forest"  
She said putting her arm around my arm as we both looked at the view

"Why forest?"  
I questioned

Clarkes eyes glanced at me as I was already looking down at her.

"Because it's the closest thing to Woods And I'd say that but you already claimed it"  
She said after taking along deep breath if fresh air. Away from the city and pollution type of air.

"This is a awkward question, clarke. But since we're talking about last names......" I was saying.... once again...she interrupts 

"Yes. Lexa..... I'd like to get married one day..... only to the right person who ask the question is answer yes...of course"  
She said..... 

It puzzled me.... now all I could think of was.... I haven't even asked the question yet she already knew what I was going to say... She did say yes. And she also said that shed only say yes to the right person who ask.... the right person.... thinking back to few moments ago....she was my right person.....now Its making me crazy who is her right person....

"It wasn't an awkward question. It was curiosity and I liked it"  
Clarke said as letting go of my arm that we both have forgotten was still connected.

After setting up the tent she said   
"You can undress in there woods. I know how you like your privacy."

"Its only you and I here. So what's the point in being private. It's not like I mind you looking and besides you'll see me in your bikini all day. So would it even change anything if i undress in there or our here?  
I questioned 

"Well. It does change things...."  
She gasped as I slowly took the shirt off I barrowed. And plus the shorts.

"Like?"  
I asked looking back at her.

I can tell she notice how I'm comfortable with her more then anyone. 

"Like you don't care if I look.... And you care alooooooot about how people see you.... Like you always have to be on your best behavior. Best suit. Best everything"  
She said knowing she wasn't actually saying what she wanted too. But her own mouth betrayed her.

I observed her.  
Then said  
"That's not what you wanna actually say. Clarke. But it's ok. Because i do like to be the best"

"Well. Your not!"  
She yelled

Then added  
"Because we are!"  
She playfully kissed my cheeks and ran off to the water.

I ran after her like a kid who just been  in a sugar rush for the first time

"Don't kiss me then run away. Thats rude!" I jokingly hollered.

She got in the cristal clear water and asked me to join in. So I did.

She stoped and kissed my other other cheek and whispered.  
"I didn't ran away. I went and waited for you to get half wet"

Something tells me she wast talking about standing with the water only covering our waist.

"Really....?"  
I asked as the smiled grew on my face.  
Planning on doing something that might piss her off but it's whatever.

"Yes, reall-"  
She was saying before I picked her up and threw her in the air making her crash into the water.

She got up and swam closer to me and laughed. She didn't get man or anything she actually laughed

"What the hell. Lex. How did you even threw me that high!?"  
She asked 

"Well... I go to the gym and lift"  
I answered. Hopping she's impressed 

"Well fuck me!"  
She said sooner stopped laughing realizing what she had just said.

"I tried"  
I said leaving her thinking if I was referring to the lifting weights or sex with her.

We splashed at each other until I yelled.

"This got to be the best day of my life!"  
It did't mean it to come out. It just happened.

"I'm glad... most of the photos and videos I've seen of you.... I've never seen you smile at all. I didnt know it was possible until you proved me wrong."  
She said swimming back on the shore

After what felt like 30 minutes it turned out it was 3 hours of just swimming around with clarke.  
Time passes too fast when I'm with Clarke. Even costia wasn't able to do that. Clarke was Differnt and I hope she knows that.

When we got to the tent I took out the fruits and ice cream from the mini fridge pulse the Coca-Cola bottles that was in there too for Clarke and I

"Oh hey?... sorry I haven't called in awhile. I've been busy and...stuff"  
Clarke said on the phone.  
As she took the bottle I handed her. I sat watching the view. Listening to Clarke voice. Wondering who was the woman on the other line.

"I was just busy, and I promise I'm perfectly fine. Safe and healthy. Don't worry..... I'm here at the beach by the manssion..... oh your here?!.... ok..... ill....we'll see you there tomorrow. camping out here tonight..... oh...no..... It's just a........ friend to friend thing..... i promise.... okay....Bye bye...love you too"  
Clarke said she hung up and sat next to me.

She took my spoon off my hand. Taking a scoop of vanilla ice cream.  
"I'm not complaining but there's more then one spoon if you want your own"  
I commented looking down on a tray.

"Oh I know. It taste better when i use yours"  
She pointed out saying it as if it was a normal thing to say.  
I felt my face turn hot 

She began laughing as she said  
"Oh my god. Lex. Your face just turned red! It's so adorable"

I laughed mocking her  
"Ha, ha, ha, princess. Your more red then I am. You forgot to put on sun screen."  
I said she got got her phone out. Looking into the camera to see.

"Your just now telling me this. Is that why you kept looking at me?! Lexa, your so mean!"  
She pout

"Agaha, karma is a bitch. And that's not why I kept looking at you"  
I reveal 

"Is there something on my face because you cant help look at me and smile like you know something I dont"  
Clarke said 

Oh how can she not know she's beautiful. Honestly. 

"Yes. Clarke things are on your face"  
I said with a. Straight face

"Well. Get them off. It's not funny. What is it?!"  
She demanded 

"Can't do that. Because it's your eyes, nose, foregead, cheeks, eyebrows, and your...lips"  
I swallowed hard mentioning the last word.

"That wasn't funny. But clever"  
She laughed.

Clarke then added  
"Also... when we get back to my house... I want you to meet someone"

"Ok...who?.... am I gonna get in a fight? IS it your girlfriend or boyfriend?"   
I stated freaking out.

She laughed and whispered   
"Heyyy. It's alright. And how many times who I have to tell you I'm single ?"

"Alot"  
I joked around.

All day we shared random memories.  
I found out Clarke is a greater artist  then I imagined. Her father is a smart man. And her mother saves lives. One time Clarke went swimming and almost got eaten by a large snake fish. It was funny but also serious. Clarke is so talented but she doesn't know how to ride a bike. Clarke Fucking Griffin can't ride a bike. And no one else knows but me. So I better keep it a secret. 

I told her about my mom always taking us to go camping to this one place I loved. And now I own the camp site allow people to take their families there. And have fun. Of course no one knows I'm actually the owner of the place. I only told Clarke hopping shed keep it as a secret. I told her about my dad being one of the ruthless leader of a gang. And my mother being a lady who mainly saw the good in everything and everyone. I told her about how I almost burnt my kitchen trying to cook. How i flooded the bathtub because I turnt on the warm water slightly hot and fell asleep. I told her about the time I went camping and snuck out to see the stars and wondered in the woods and go lost.   
Then I told her about the raccoons that claimed in my window at night and I woke up in the morning with 4 of them cuddled up against me. And finally it old her about my secret obsession about candles.

"We. I wished you brought those candles with you because making this fire wasn't easy. And it's getting dark. I got use cloths for tonight."  
She said opening up the luggage next to the tent.

Both on our night gowns, ready for bed, a lot of pillows but one blanket.  
I lay down on one side and waiting for Clarke to come. She entered, zipping up the tent opening.

"Goodnight Lex"  
She whispered turned the opposite side.

"Sweet dreams Clarke"  
A yawn then was let out from me as I turned on my side my back facing her.

"Before we go to sleep... what's the one thing you've always wanted to do but never got the chance to clarke?"  
I asked thinking back to this morning she gave me a chance to draw on my pancakes, it was something I never got to do

"Ummm.... I've never got to fly. It's a bit impossible but iv always wanted to be above the clouds, not in a rush, not in a death situation, not in a place filled with too much people, just in a place where it's only you and I above everything else"  
She said

It's been about an hour and still can't sleep. I wondered if she was a wake and I was thinking of what she had said until I felt her shift in position. 

Her finger slowly traced on my back.  
It took me while before making out the words she wrote over and over again. 'I Think I'm Falling'

She wrote it for 30 minutes thinking I was asleep. I turned, eyes closed I took her in my arms and whispered   
"Well. Shit Clarke. I'm Falling for you too. now how are we gonna land. I was hopping you'd catch me but you cant since your falling too"

I smiled as she giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. 

We 'fell' asleep together.  
And woke up to our hair on each other's faces. Arms still wrapped on one another. Legs taggled, I woke up first. Trying not to move so Clarke could sleep.

I got up and packed our stuff so we can head back to her house. I remembered I have to meet someone specail to Clarke and I got scared and sat in the car to think.

"We're you gonna leave without me?"  
Clarke asked opening the door as she threw the packed up tent in the back seat.

"Oh no. I got everything ready. And let you sleep and went in here to think"  
I said nervously 

"You weren't asleep last night went you?"  
She saked.

"Do I have to answer that?"  
Answering her question a with a question. 

"You made me draw on your back for a half hour. Yeah I think you should answer"  
She said laughing bit didn't expect me to ctually answer.

"Yes. Of course i was awake. I have a meeting this lunch time so I can't really   
Stay long and talk to who ever you need me to met"  
I said sounding like a coward

"Its ok. All you have to say is hello and nice to meet you then head upstairs and dress then I'll drive you to where ever you needed to go"  
She said calming me down. As we vegan driving.

When we got there a lady with brown hair was standing by the door with a smile. She seemed kind. Like Clarke.

We got out and Clarke ran to hug her.  
"Hey! I thought you were with a guy. So it was actually a friend and friend thing"  
The lady said I slowly made my way up to them.

"Lexa, this is my mom abby, and mom this is..... lexa"  
Clarke said paused not know what exactly was i to her. I didn't know what she was to me either

"Nice to meet you Mrs.Griffin... I see where Clarke got her beauty from"  
I said 

"Awe. Call me Abby. You girls hungry? It's almost lunch time?"  
Abby said asking waking me up and realizing I only had enough time to get dress and leave so I'm not late for a meeting.

Clarke explained to her mom as I ran up stared and looks for something to wear when I got down they both looked at me. Clarke smiled and abby....well...confused.

"A suit?"  
She asked.

"Yeah, i-"  
I was saying when Clarke grabbed my hand and bolted out the doors.

"Bye mom. I'll be back gotta drive. Her car isn't here. See you later"  
She hollared as we got in the car.

She drove me to my meeting and waved goodbye.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
This chapter is longer then the others because the chapter my Cousin wrote 700 words. And I adding and changed things....sorry cuzz... had too........ is next chapter..... And it's called  
'Unecpected Flight'.... I had to somehow connect chapter 14. With all 13 chapters. And then connect chapter 14 to the future chapters too

And Clarke got to share what's happened to her and Finn..... And if you watch the show 'The 100'.... you can probably guess who's the smart, long lashes red jacket chic. Her 

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library if you haven't already done so 


	14. Unexpected Flight

Clarkes POV:

I was laying on the couch with the tv on and the coffee on the table.

Every minute that passes i would look at my phone waiting on the table, waiting for lexa to call.

I looked at my coffee to find out it was already finished, the second I stood up  
My phone rang.  
I quickly put my mug down.

answered it,  
"Hey lexa, i mi-,"  
Before i could speak  
The phone hung.

I took my mug and continued to walk to my kitchen.

I heared A 'Ring' from my phone back in the coffee table. And I thought  
"Its just probably another creep!"

As i washed the mug, the phone kept ringing. And ringing and ringing.

I walked to my phone with an annoyed face expression  
"Stop fucking calling me you fucking cree-" I screamed.

"Hey clarke its lexa and who are you calling creep and if you dont want me to call you then-!" She said on the other side of the line.

"No, no! sorry lexa i just thought it was another stalker Calling!...Well anyways, how are you, its been along time since we talked!"  
I said while walking into my artment bedroom.

"Clarke! We just saw each other yesterday and talked to each other!, in fact we even had a full conversation and hung out and went swimming...do I need to go one and bring up the bedroom after the bar?!"  
Lexa said as I heared her typing in her laptop. Mostlikly she's at work. 

"Right,right!!" I said realizing that we did just spent time together yesterday ..." odd because we only known each other for about 3 days now. She doesn't usually let people hang out with her. And I personally like friends but... lexa is Differnt.

"So, you got any plans?"  
She excitedly asked

"No!"  
I quickly answered back hopping she doesn't notice my desperate action

For some reason i felt as if lexa was smiling through the phone, then i heard laughing. I wonder if she think about me smiling whenever it's about her?

"Wats so funny?"  
I questioned

"Oh, you know... its just that...nevermind, so anyways can you come to the military base?,  
id like you to meet someone  
And maybe i could pick you up?!"  
She said avoiding my curiosity 

"No thats fine, ill be there when?!"  
I said as I blushed at the thought of lexa wanting to hang out again and pick me up.

"No, ill pick you up at 3:00pm, its more romantic!"  
She pointed out.

I blushed even more through the phone and smiled.  
I wondered why it was in the military base, i looked at the time 

the time was 1:30pm  
The time has passed really quickly.  
The phone hung up and i sat on the couch and thought about my schedules.

1:10 - 1:30pm : shower!  
1:30pm - 1:40 : hair and outfit  
1:40 - 2:00 : make up  
2:00 : L E X A

The plan had worked out.  
Lexa was at the front of my apartment doors. 

I walked up to her as she said  
"Hello, princess"

"Hello to you too. Heda.  
Well you look nice"  
I said while complementing her suit with a white button up shit inside. 

"Are you saying I don't look nice everyday?"  
She joked around to lose up the tension that was building up as she held my back to lead me into the elavator  
We took the elevator down the ground floor.

"No. You look great everyday, I said 'Nice' I heared your not the nice type. And today you have alright smile and your eyes seem to sparkle. And your suit looks expansive everyday too.... But for God's sake lexa... this suit looks like a millions"  
I teased as we walked out the massive building.

She smiled as she pushed the door open for me to get through as she followed behind me with the smile still on her slim face.

A black limo parked in front with a guy in a suit waiting by door for us to enter.  
But lexa grabbed the car handle before the middle age guy with a dark black sun glasses could even make a move.  
I looked at her with a surprised look.

"You didnt have to do this  
You know and why all the fanciness???"  
I mentioned the luxurious things I've seen in under 5 minutes.

She looked at me.  
"Cause your a princess,  
well my princess."

I looked at her and blushed.  
I sat on the seat and lexa sat  
Next to me.

It had been a hour drive and still haven't reached out secret destination 

"May I ask where we're headed.. heda?"  
I said looking out the window

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on killing you and leaving you"  
She said making me turn to face her.

"That's not funny."  
I said with A frown forming on my face

"I was joking, Clarkey."  
She then replied after noticing fear in my eyes 

"Now. That's more scary. Lex"  
I said slightly smiling as our eyes never looked way from each other

"What's more scary?"  
She wondered asking me for answer

"You joking around. Your always the serious, deadly, mysterious, ruthless, evil-"  
I listed

But then she she blurted out as she looked down her lap with her hands over lap  
"Hesrtless....i know you heared it all. Clarke"

I moved closer placing my hand on top of her I went my head lower so she could see me as I softly said  
"I never said I believed them...did i?  
Since that day back in the conference room I wondered how dare anyone call you those... Your Differnt. And I like that. So don't you worry about what I heared. Because the only thing that matters is that you and I are hanging out again and i missed you and we spent the while day yesterday"

She looked up with tears she fought back. Forcing them to not fall. 

"We are here madams"  
The link driver said on the speaker.

We got out the limo.  
I felt lexas soft hand cup over my eyes  
And her Gentle voice whisper through my ears  
As if i heard and angle.  
"I got a surprise for you, princess!"  
"Lexa, im not a princess!"  
"Youre my princess!"

She led me to a Place but i couldnt see anything.  
Lexa took off her hands from my eyes  
And there a jet stood in front of me.  
I looked at it and back at lexa.

"Is this the surprise?"  
Asking myself if I'm dreaming as I said

Lexa looked at me and smiled,  
"I still remember when you said you want  
To be above the clouds,  
And now you can be  
But with me."

I blushed again. Every word lexa would say, i would always blush!

"You wanna go in?!"  
She grabbed my hand and ran closer to the plane with 'CLexa written on the side of it

We walked into the jet  
Admiring the lights the complemented the white surrounding with gold rims.  
And sat on the nude leather seat.

Lexa sat in front of me.  
I looked out the window  
and saw people  
walking around preparing the jet for take off.  
"Hey woods, can i sit here?"  
I looked back and saw a women standing in front of lexa.  
Her back turned facing me.  
She had hark hair, wore a black tight pants, and a lose black button up shirt

"Oh hey, yeah sure!"  
I looked at lexa With confusion.  
Lexa looked at me trying to read my expressions. 

She then broke the awkwardness by saying  
"Oh clarke this is Mercedes....  
She is an old friend of mine, she'll be one of our pilots.

Mercedes looked at me and said  
"Hi, nice to meet you...clarke"  
I looked at her  
And said back,  
"Nice to meet you too"

Lexa looked between me and her.  
Trying to think of what's going on.  
Theirs deffently something going on that all 3 of us decides not to mention.

"How have you been lexa? Last time we spent time together it was back in your other house out the country"  
Mercedes said as she took her eyes off of me and to lexa

"I haven't been doing great. Business is great. Workers are doing great.  
Money is great."  
Lexa said but keep her focus on me.

"Life sounds great for you lexa"  
Mercedes laughed as she say it to lexa. Ignoring my presence is with them

"Oh my friend. You didnt quite understand what I said. Let me repeat it. I said.... Business, workers, and money is doing great. Those are not 'ME'.... before I even began talking u already said I wasn't doing so great until i-"  
Lexa said as her green eyes left mine and looked into Mercedes.

"Until what?"  
Mercedes asked as she leaned forward closer to Lexa's face.

I felt my blood boil hotter than magma. My eyes rolled in the back on head. 

"Until you know..."  
Lexa said as she got closer to Mercedes face.

Now my blood just became cold.  
I swear I felt like i wanted to jump out the plane that was already in the air.  
I didn't even noticed we had taken off beacsue I was so focused on lexa and Mercedes.

"I don I know lexa. Why don't you explain it to me. Or do we need to take this anywhere private?"  
Mercedes was totally flirting.

Lexa let out a laugh sending bot me and the other girl clueless of what was funny she then began saying  
"Oh my FRIEND! Please. I was gonna whisper to you what I was gonna say but since you said that we might need privacy out loud. It's not worth whispering anymore"

"What?"  
Mercedes asked confused 

"I was gonna say..... my life wasn't doing so great... until.... I met Clarke. I've only known her for 3 days and yet I trust her more then most people"esa then said easing the pain that was forming in my chest.

"Most people.... not me right?!"  
Mercedes Asking another question 

"Oh especially you Bitch!"  
Lexa laughed saying

"You started trusting me after years of working for you. And you tell me this whore got your trust within days?!"  
Mercedes pointed out

"Whor-"  
Lexa was on her way asking who was  
Mercedes was calling a white before I exploded

I felt offended and I said  
"Who the fuck are you calling A whore?! Last time I checked lexa brought me here. I didn't force her too. this jet was unexpected. She's my Buisness partner and your just a golddigger who works for her And you come in here flirting with your boss. Sorry to tell you this but I'm already working on having her. And if you have a problem with me doing it then fight me little fucker!"  
I didn't mean it to be as rude as it came out

"Hahaha. Mercedes you shouldn't have said shit! That's my princess but she is also my Wanheda!!!"  
Lexa laughed at how I yelled at Mercedes she then said

Mercedes remain silent after I got my emotions out. I picked up my book from my manssion and began reading it again. Until I felt sold lips touch my right cheek. I then turned to see lexa with a smile 

"What do you want. Lex?"  
I asked depression sound on my time

"What do I'd want.... everything"  
Lexa answered. I turned back to my book disappointed of what she said

I thought shed be sweet but she wasnt.

Mostly later lexa whispered  
"Your my everything"

My eyes left the book and met lexas.  
I glanced at her lips for too long. Longer then I should've.  
Well... I shouldn't have done it to beggin with 

"Mercedes! Give Clarke and I 'Privacy'..."

I couldn't help but smile at how lexa being on my side realizing I felt jealous.

When Mercedes left lexa leaned in closer then before.  
"Wanna know see something magical?" Lexa asked

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
This chapter shows how lexa wanna make a move on Clarke.  
And Clarke gets jealous of a girl named Mercedes who is lexas.... friend... maybe a secret ex-girlfriend

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library if you haven't already done so


	15. Captured Beauty

Clarke's POV 

"Wanna see something magical?" Lexa asked

I turned my focused on my book minding her not attention since I got pissed off about that girl who she kindda flirted back. But then didnt.  
Placing my finger between my lips so I don't say a word to lexa.

And all of the sudden I hear a camera sound and she says  
"See.... it's it magical. Clarke?"

 

"What's so magical about a picture of me reading a book by a window?"  
I asked when I finally placed it in my lap. Looked at her and back on the scream of the cannon camera.

"What makes it magical is you."  
She said smiling

I couldn't help but smile at how hard she is trying so hard to make me forget about the other girl. Lexa is amazingly weird but it's perfect.

"Do you like my surprise, clarke?"  
She babbled

My smile grew as i saw how she actual care if I liked it or not.   
"Of course I do. As long as it comes from you. I'll forever like it"  
I acknowledged her efforts

"Are you telling the truth. Or are you just saying what I want to hear?"  
Lexa looked worried.

"Actually both. I have to tell you what you want to hear. And I liked the surprise that you never had to do. But thank you. I appricate it alot"  
I noted

"So tell me what I need to hear. Not what I want to hear"  
She whispered.

It was so cute at how everyone say she's a big meanie. But she's such a. Softie. 

"Alright fine. I'll tell you what you need to know...."  
I said not sure if I'm ready to tell her...

"Ok fine. Then tell me"  
She said back. Waiting for me to say the word's 

"I like you. Lexa. I really do"  
I said and she smiled.

"I like you too. Clarke."  
She smiled bigger.

"No. I mean. I like-like yo-"  
I was saying when she placed her finger on my lips and looked down at it then back on my eyes and whispered 

"I know exactly what you ment. Remember we think alike. And dont stress yourself. I like you too Clarke Griffin"

Did that just happened?!  
Did lexa just a admited she liked me back?! Am I dreaming?! Am I in heaven?! 

My soul came back to earth when I heard lexa say  
"Princess. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just umm. I was just thunking"  
I responded.

"About me? Aweee. That's so sweet"  
She joked around but it was on piont.

"Look out the window clarke. It's calling for you"  
She Extolled

Wow.  The sun lightened up the cotton candy clouds. The sky colored the paradise. The ocean below gave meaning to the death and hight were lexa and I are at right now.

 

I turned and hugged lexa.   
Not realizing what I had done until it was too late to back out.

When I let go lexa said  
"I'll be right back. I just have to get something."

When she got up I looked back out the window. Relaxed in the cozy jet.   
I tied my hair half up bun.  
Drinking her tea.   
Wearing her sweater.  
Then again I heared the camera.

I turned to find lexa smiling.  
"Sorry, couldn't help it. I take photos of everything beautiful"  
She said walking over to me showing me the photo she captured.

 

"Here's cameras for you Clarke."  
She said handing me 2 cameras.  
One just like hers and the other is old looking.

"Why 2?"  
I asked

"Because you gave me 2 plates that morning after the hang over"  
She joked around 

"One has the same qualities as mine. And this vintage one is my first ever camera. I want you to have it"  
She added.

"I'll keep it safe for you. I promise. I'll protect it with my life. Wanna make a bet?"  
I said as I turned on the cannon camera

"It depends. Am I gonna lose? And what happens if I lose."  
She debated

"I bet I can take betters photos then you"  
I said smiling at her.  
As i pointed the lens at lexa.  
And click record.

 

"Wait...Starting now?"  
She asked looking right at the camera and then turned to me.

"Yupp. And 1 for Griffin, 0 for Woods"  
I said as her mouth dropped.

 

She then pointed hers at me and I couldn't help but slightly smile because she did what I just did and I fell for it.

"Griffin and Woods tie"  
She yelled like she just won the lottery.

"This is your pilot speaking. We are on our way to landing. Please passed your seat belts for safety purpose"  
We heard on the speaker.

She didn't get up and sat on her seat for her belt. She remained beside me. At the edge of my seat.

"You can move closer so don't fall"  
I offered

"That's exactly how I'll fall, Clarke"  
She said making me blush.

She came closer and looked me in the eyes with her green onces. I get lost in it everytime. Don't know how or why but I allow myself.

The plane was landing. When Mercedes entered the room where Lexa and I were at.

"What are you doing?"  
Lexa asked with an annoyed tone

"I just thought you-"  
The girl began explaining when lexa held her hand up 

She then said  
"No. I don't need you here. What I need you to do is do your job and make sure we don't crash. Not be in the same room as Clarke and i. Mostly after I asked for privacy"

Mercedes then nod her head as she exited the door. Locking it again.

5 minutes later. I was ready to go side and see what we have to do. 

"I have to talk to my sister privately. But if you wanna join us you are more then welcome too"  
Lexa politely said as she waited for my answer.

"It's ok. If it's personal I can wait in the waiting room that's why they have it in the first place"  
I lighten up the moment.

"Your not ment to wait. Clarke. Honesty if you wanna join us. You can."  
She said.

"I'll be fine Lexa. I'll meet her after you guys talk."  
I refused.

When the stairs lowered to the ground as lexa and I climes out.  
10 soldiers on each side leaving a path in the middle for us to get though.

A guy stood in front of us and gave  his hand to shake lexas then when he reached for mine he looked up and shocked.

"Clarke?"  
He askes.

"Umm. Yeah.... Blake.. Right? Brother of Octavia?"  
I questioned.

"Yes, Bellamy Blake. ma'am... what brings you here?"  
he questioned

Lexa then cleared her throat   
"Mr.Blake id like to see my sister now and Clarke is here with me. Now please be professional and do your job."

A laugh escaped from me when I remembered how lexa was supposed to be ruthless and professional type.

Hanging out with her for there pass days made me forget the bad side of hers. She's like the kindest being I've ever hung out with.

Bellamy led u to a desk where 2 ladies were at. The One sitting is named   
'M. Vie' and the one standing pointing on the screen was named   
'L. FlwSea'  
odd names if you ask me.

"Miss Griffin here is gonna be waiting but do not dare bother her or you have deal with me. Is that clear?"  
Lexa asked everyone including the 5 guards standing behind us.

"That includes you Blake!"  
She said as she examined bellamy's body language.

Lexa entered the double doored room as I take a seat.  
5 guards. Pulse bellamy. Then the 2 girls stared at me like I've brought magic to this world.

"What?"  
I asked.

They all snapped out of it and focused on their jobs again. I guess they are afraid if lexa...or her sister....

Bellamy then asked to sit next to me.  
So I was nice and allowed him.  
Hopping lexa isn't watching the cameras.  
Because she'd think we're flirting or something.

I wonder who lexas sister. Do they look alike or..... is her bad side more evil then lexa. That would suck but I mean they are sisters. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
So who exactly will Clarke meet...... And how she would react. Will she know both lexa and Clarke have atgibg for one another. Will she be more ruthless then lexa. 

Don't for get to hit ☆ vote ☆  
And add this to your Library if you haven't already done so 


End file.
